Stay
by SOA loving mom
Summary: Daryl and Carol have been hiding their relationship for over a year when Merle comes to the prison. After a shocking turn of events Carol leaves the prison. Will Daryl and Merle be able to find her and convince her that her place is with Daryl? Inspired by a leaked deleted scene from season 3. A/U because Merle lives and of course the governor is there too!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1….Secrets and Threats

**Ok, the wonderful HGRHfan35 sent me a link today to a season 3 deleted scene. If you want to get the link you need to email me at bikermama95 at hotmail dot com and I will send that shit OUT! Well this is my request to you all! Happy BIRTHDAY TO ME! HA!**

**Did I need another story, HELL NO….but a lot of you have been asking already if I was going to do a new one since I finished up 'Dusk', well I wasn't going to….but then I saw the scene and it pulled it all together…..sigh….I'm a slave to my art! **

**Video for this one should be up tonight! Look under Reedus Renegades on youtube….Daryl and Carol: Stay. The song I'm using is "Don't you want to Stay" by Kelly Clarkson and Jason Aldean.**

**Dedicated to the Dead Girls and especially the ladies who keep me going on here: AffairWithACrossbow, Definetlywalkerbait, and of course my sisters in crime Silvercreekmomma, Athlete Girl, and HGRHfan35….love you all!**

**-Stay-**

Carol hummed as she got the tray ready. She had already been up to see Daryl, she had never been more relieved to see someone in all her life, when he came walking back into the prison. Only down side was he was with Merle. But she knew how to handle this, people looked through her, didn't think she was a threat. Which maybe that was true, but one thing she had learned from losing Sophia was you did what you had to, to keep your family safe. If anyone was family it was Daryl, she couldn't lose him again.

She made her way to Merle's cell and smiled at him, holding up the tray, "I thought you might want something to eat."

Merle nodded standing up, gesturing to the small stool in the corner of the cell. Carol smiled and sat down, "It's not much but it's much more than we use to have."

Merle huffed, "Looks fine sugar."

Carol smiled, "You know I should've been dead a million times by now."

Merle nodded, "That can be said for us all."

Carol looked at him, "I know, but I think it's because people under estimate me." Her eyes narrowed, "Don't under estimate me."

Daryl had chosen that moment to come down the stairs and he stood just outside of the common room watching the exchange between his brother and Carol. What she said next could've stopped his heart.

Carol leaned closer to Merle, "I've seen you making your rounds, trying to make nice with everyone. But let me tell you this, if you screw this up, if you HURT Daryl, I'll slit your throat while you sleep." Merle looked over her shoulder and looked at Daryl, who was standing there frozen, completely dumbfounded.

Carol stood up smiling, "Well enjoy your lunch." She walked out and Merle saw his brother duck around to hide from sight. Merle shook his head smirking as he watched her go, when the mouse get a set on her. He honestly believed she just might slit his damn throat if he fucked up.

**-Stay-**

Carol made her way into the tower that night for watch, she expected to find Rick, but instead she was greeted with Merle standing there smirking at her, "Evenin' mouse."

Carol forced a smile, "How's it lookin' out there Merle?" She gestured to the field of walkers.

Merle scanned the horizon, "It's quiet. Rick will be back, he wanted to put his kid to bed."

Carol nodded, standing against the railing, pulling her sweater tighter around her. Merle eyed her; she was changed since the quarry and it kind of freak his shit out and turned him on at the same time. He smirked, "Ya want to tell me what's goin' on with you and my baby brother?"

Carol looked at him, "We're friends, family forged in survival and blood. Why?"

Merle shook his head standing up, "No, that's not what it is, not all it is. He fuckin' ya? I mean you're a little old for him ain't ya? More my age?"

Carol huffed, "No Merle we are not Fucking as you said. I just care about him and I'm only four years older than him you ass."

Merle waggled his finger at her, "Oh no, no, no mousy, there's something goin' on between the two of ya and now I know why he was so sure hell fire set on gettin' back here. Alright. Well old Merle will be on his best behavior."

Carol huffed, "Yeah well we'll see about that."

Before Merle could answer the door to the tower slammed open, Daryl was standing there, "Ya can go I get watch."

Carol nodded, "You sure, I don't mind."

Daryl nodded, "It's fine, Merle and me will cover it. I already told Rick."

Carol gave him a tight lipped smile, "Alright I'll send up dinner then."

Daryl waited till she was gone and then he turned to Merle, getting right up in his face, "Ya best be leavin' her the hell alone."

Merle smirked, "I think ya and mousy are bumpin' uglies."

Daryl growled, "Don't fuckin' talk about her like, don't FUCKIN' THINK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!"

Merle chuckled, "Sorry baby brother, just seeing what the lay of the land was. She's changed, for the better."

Daryl nodded, trying to bite back a grin; his brother had no idea just how much.

**-Stay-**

Carol hummed to herself as she put the wet clothes up on the line. They had gotten a late start on laundry so it would be hanging over night, which meant it probably wouldn't be ready by morning, but what could you do. Carol thought it was funny that they hung it in the old laundry room. Glenn and Carl had strung up lines all over the room and Beth had laughed saying there was barely enough clothes between all of them to fill one half of the room. But it worked better than nothing.

She hummed to herself as she pinned up the clothes, what she missed right now was her Maytag and the damn dryer, even if it did only work half the time. She gasped when strong hands wrapped around her waist, she melted back into him, "What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be on watch?"

Daryl chuckled into her neck, "Told Merle I had to piss. What panties ya wearin' under there?"

Carol moaned as he kissed her neck, "Ya don't need to put yourself on his radar Carol."

Carol sighed, she should've known this was what he was doing, she pushed away from him, "I was just letting him know that if he hurts you I'll rip him apart. Jesus Daryl, I'm scared for you, alright."

Daryl sighed, chewing on his thumb nail, "Carol, he's my brother. I know you're still pissed about me takin' off with 'im, but I came back. I wasn't gonna leave ya like that. Figured if they wouldn't take Merle I'd take ya with us."

Carol crossed her arms in front of her, "Really?" She bit her lip and he closed the distance between them, cupping her face in his hands.

He stared into her light blue eyes and smiled, "Really, I know we've been keepin' this shit quiet, and with Merle here we need to wait a little bit more, but damn woman, you know how I feel."

Carol nodded, leaning her forehead against his chest, "I know, I did miss you."

Daryl smirked, "Miss me, huh? How about ya promise to stay clear of Merle and then give me a kiss."

Carol smirked, "You're pretty sure of yourself Dixon."

She squealed as Daryl lifted her up and pushed her against the wall, her legs wrapping around his waist. He bucked into her making her groan in pleasure, "Ya bet your ass I'm sure of myself. Gonna make ya beg for it tonight."

Carol laughed, as he set her down long enough to get her pants down. She toed off her shoes and laughed when he stared at the light blue boy shorts she was wearing, "FUCK Carol! Where the hell ya get these?"

He ran his calloused hand over it and she shivered, closing her eyes, "Maggie usually picks them up."

Daryl began slowly pulling them down, placing a kiss on her core as he did, he smirked up at her, "Remind me to than 'er for this. Fucking blue looks damn fine on your ass."

Carol pulled her shirt over her head and stood there completely exposed to him. They had been making love for over a year. It was rushed and awkward the first time, Daryl came about two seconds after getting inside her. After that whenever they were on a run, or found themselves in a private place they took advantage of the time. She figured after the first time he'd never come back again, be done with her, but he didn't. He was opening up more and more to her, but he still wasn't ready to go public with their relationship and she was fine with that. She kind of liked having this side of him to herself.

He pulled off his shirt, something that was new he use to keep it on while they made love, but not anymore. Unzipping his pants and freeing his erection he pulled her up and her legs went around him as he moved into her. She gasped, loving how he still seemed too big to fit, filling her with every inch. When he began to move, she moaned into his neck, they had gotten good at keeping things quiet.

Daryl increased his speed, his head bowing to her breast, sucking and nipping at the tender flesh, "Damn woman, so fuckin' good…..JESUS CHRIST!"

Carol bucked with him, meeting him stroke for stroke, they both reached their end together, screaming out and clinging to each other. Carol panted into his neck, while he bit down on her shoulder tenderly. She knew as soon as everyone knew about them, he'd mark her good and proper.

As they dressed she smiled at him, leaning over to put a soft kiss on his cheek, "Thank you."

Daryl smiled, pulling her into his arms; he leaned down kissing her softly, "Anytime woman." His tongue flicked out and sunk into her mouth, pulling her closer his hands on her ass, he moaned into her mouth. His cock already jumping around in his pants again.

Carol chuckled pulling back, "Down boy, we need to get going before they notice we're gone."

Daryl gave her the Dixon half smirk, "Ya stay away from Merle ya hear me?"

Carol nodded, kissing him quickly, "Yes sir, now back to watch with you."

Daryl stood in the doorway for a few minutes just staring at her back. He knew he was in love the minute he had finally kissed her in that storage unit over the winter before the prison. But now it was for sure, he knew when he walked away with Merle after Woodbury that he would come back for her. No matter how understanding a woman is, they don't take to being left like that. He smirked, yeah he loved her, as much as a Dixon could love anyone, he loved Carol. He sighed heading to finish up watch, just glad she was safe and he knew she was safe.

As Daryl took the stairs back up to the common room, Merle came out of the shadows. His face a mix of shock and anger. He didn't give a shit that his brother had found someone, sure he was going to tease him something awful, but what he cared about was that Daryl had lied to him. He peeked into the laundry and sighed; this little mouse had really fucked up his plans, but if his brother wanted her, then Merle would make damn sure he got her.

**Soooo this was the beginning, what did you think? Should I keep going? I could probably do one bigger chapter tonight, but you all decide! Hugs and stuff, Kaye**


	2. Hateful Words

Chapter 2….Hateful Words

**WOW! Thanks y'all! This would've been up sooo much sooner, but I got distracted by a scary movie with the kids! I also uploaded the video for this one! There are HINTS as to the direction of this one in the video! **

**Ok, here we go!**

**-Stay-**

Carol woke up like she usually did, but today was different. As soon as she sat up her stomach rolled, she ran over to the trash can and threw up. She heard Beth shift on her bunk, but her stomach was too busy for her to tell the girl she was fine. A few minutes later, her stomach was settling and she lowered herself to the ground next to the trash can. Hershel came in, "Carol, Beth said you're not feeling well."

Carol groaned, "I think it was something I ate, I'm so sorry she woke you."

Hershel smiled settling on her bunk, "It's my job. So what have you been eating the last few days?"

Carol sighed, "What everyone else has been eating. Honestly I feel much better now."

Hershel nodded, "Well let me look at you. Daryl was already up and heard Beth come get me so he's outside the cell worrying to death."

Through the curtain came, "No I ain't."

Hershel chuckled, "Do you want to come in son?"

Daryl pulled back the curtain he glared at Hershel; he looked over at Carol, "Are ya alright?"

Carol gave him a tight smile, "I'm fine, something I ate. Go on I know you and Merle were leaving this morning."

Daryl nodded, "Alright I'll be back shortly, bring ya somethin' good for dinner."

Carol nodded, watching as he smirked at her heading out of the cell, off to hunt. Hershel smiled at her, "Now come on let's have a look at you."

Carol got on the bunk as he instructed, he checked her temperature, the inside of her mouth and then her neck. He smiled at her as he began feeling down her stomach, he stopped his face crinkling up in worry, "Carol, have you had your period lately?"

Carol felt fear tear into her, her voice cracking, "No."

Hershel sighed, "Carol honey, is there a chance you're pregnant?"

Carol felt tears welling up in her eyes, "I don't know, after Sophia….they said I couldn't probably have anymore…..oh God….."

Hershel helped her up pulling her into his side, stroking her back, "Come on now, none of that. We'll get this sorted out. I have a few tests, had Glenn get them for me with all the new folks thought it might come in handy. You stay here and I'll get it."

Carol nodded, staring at her hands, what would she do if she was pregnant? Daryl was going to flip; they weren't even a public couple. She felt her tears falling down her cheeks, but there was nothing she could do. She just prayed if she was pregnant he wouldn't leave her, at least not leave the group.

Hershel came back and handed her the test, "Now head on down to the bathrooms with me and we'll figure this out."

Carol took the test and stood there watching in disbelief as the plus sign appeared. She let out a sob, her whole body shaking, this couldn't be happening, she had waited so long to love someone really love someone and now she was going to blow it, because she told him they didn't need anything.

Hershel peeked his head in; he took one look at her and sighed. He walked over pulling her into his chest, "You have to tell him."

Carol sobbed harder; she knew she had to tell him, she just wasn't ready to face him yet. She wanted a baby so badly, but she knew Daryl would leave her and it broke her heart. "He's going to hate me."

Hershel sighed, "I know it won't be easy, Daryl's scared at the best of times."

Carol looked up at him, "How did you know?"

Hershel chuckled, "I see the way you look at each other. Come on he'll be back soon. If I know him he didn't go further than the tree line."

**-Stay-**

Daryl was distracted, Merle could tell as they made their way into the woods. Merle sighed, "What's wrong with the mouse?"

Daryl shrugged, "Ain't my business to know."

Merle stopped staring at his brother, "I saw ya together, so why don't ya drop the shit."

Daryl blushed, the last person he wanted to find out about him and Carol was Merle, "Ain't nothin'." Daryl pushed past him raising his bow he got a squirrel.

Merle chuckled, "BULLSHIT! Ya ain't like that, not with her at least. I saw ya….heard the shit ya was sayin'…"

Daryl turned around his face was bright red, he was pissed, "SO! WHO GIVES A FUCK? What ya want to beat my ass tell me I'm a fuckin' pussy?"

Merle sighed, puffing up his chest, "I ain't ever done right by ya boy. I thought leavin' ya back there with that sick fucker was better. I thought with me gone he'd leave ya alone. One thing I've always known about ya is ya always was the sweet one boy. Ya care about that woman we can get the fuck out of here. Take her away from here, the three of us can make it alone, we don't need all these old fucks slowin' us down!"

Daryl shook his head, "Ain't leavin' them. They need me, I ain't leavin'. Ya best keep your damn mouth shut, ain't needin' ya bein' a prick to Carol. Now come on and shut your fuckin' mouth your scarin' all the game away."

Merle huffed, following behind his brother. At least he got it out there that and now he just needed to talk the boy into admitting what the fuck was going on. He saw the way they looked at each other in that laundry room. He'd never seen his brother look so god damn happy. Yup, Merle was gonna do whatever he could to make sure those two got together.

**-Stay-**

Carol knew she would have to tell him, she slipped him a note with his dinner plate. Something that they had done a million times before. He smirked at her and gave her a nod from across the room and she stared down at her plate, praying that this wasn't going to go as bad as she thought it would.

Carol waited in the library for him; sitting at the table she wrung her hands. Daryl walked in and smirked at her as he locked the door, "So ya needed ta get me alone?"

Carol nodded, "We need to talk."

Daryl felt his gut turn cold; he puffed up his chest, "About what?"

Carol patted the table, "Will you sit with me?"

Daryl shook his head, "Nah, I'll stand ya gonna end this then just fuckin' do it."

Carol wiped at a tear, "I'm not ending anything. You know I love you, I'm just….I'm…..I'm pregnant." The last part coming out in a whisper.

Daryl took a step toward her, "What?"

Carol felt the tears coming down her cheeks, "I'm having your baby."

Daryl huffed, turning around he paced back and forth, "How the fuck! Ya said we were good, ya couldn't have any!"

Carol stood up, "I know! I'm sorry, they told me after Sophia that I couldn't have anymore!"

Daryl was in full on panic mode, this was insane, he couldn't be anyone's daddy. His own daddy had made a patch work of scars and hurt on him that had him fucked up to this day. He couldn't be responsible for anyone but him! He was having a hell of a time admitting to anyone that he was with Carol and he fucking loved her. He marched up to her, "Ya planned this didn't ya?"

Carol shook her head, "NO! I didn't! I swear on Sophia! Please Daryl, it will be alright….."

She tried to put her hands on his chest, but he grabbed her wrist, "Just like ya swore ya couldn't get fuckin' pregnant! Ya think this is a god damn game! HAVE YA FORGOT! YA LOST SOPHIA CUZ YA COULDN'T TAKE CARE OF HER AND NOW YA WANT TO BRING ANOTHER BABY INTO THIS FUCKED UP WORLD….FOR WHAT? WALKER BAIT?"

Daryl didn't see it coming, but Carol slapped him with everything she had, "DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT HER OR THIS BABY AGAIN! You don't want this, that's fine; we'll be just fine on our own. You're free Daryl. Have a good life."

Daryl stood there watching as she stormed out of the library. He stood there his fists balling, what the fuck just happened? Before he had a minute to process what was going on, a brick wall hit him and knocked him to the floor.

Merle had been outside the door, he wanted to get them both alone so he could talk them into just saying fuck it and being together, but when he heard them screaming and watched Carol run sobbing from the library Merle was enraged. His brother the dumb ass was NOT going to back out on his kid or his woman. So when Merle walked into the library he bulldozed right into Daryl knocking him down.

"YOU STUPID FUCKER! That's your baby!" Merle made sure he connected with a left to Daryl's jaw, "Yeah ain't our fuckin' daddy!"

Daryl shoved him, knocking him back, Daryl crawled to get up, but Merle was back on him pushing him into a bookcase, books going everywhere. Twenty minutes later they were both a panting mess on the floor. Merle growled at him, "Ya best make this shit RIGHT!"

Daryl groaned, leaning his head back against the book case, "I don't know shit about bein' a daddy. I'm gonna fuck this up. What if I hit her or the kid?"

Merle sighed, "I ain't goin' no where, I'll kick your ass and keep them safe from ya, but ya ain't gonna do that! Jesus Christ little brother ya stand to be happy here, really fuckin' happy. Ya got to try."

Daryl sighed, he didn't know what the fuck he was going to do. He knew he had ripped her heart out when he called their kid and Sophia walker bait. He knew he had a shit ton of making up to do. Merle stood and helped him up, since he took an ass beating from his brother. He'd sleep on it and then after he cleared his head hunting he'd talked to her. He just didn't know what the fuck he should say.

**Ok,…..more tomorrow!**


	3. Something Went Wrong

Chapter 3….Something Went Wrong

**Well…..you know me! I love doing this! I love the chase of the whole thing. So this is where the drama really, really kicks up. Now you know me and I'm a sucker for a happy ending…..I just like killing your feels on the ride there. Now I'm posting this morning and I'll post again tonight. I still have other stories to work on so I have to spread the love around! The video is up! So check it out! Hugs, Kaye**

**-Stay-**

Three days.

That's how long it'd been since she told him about the baby. Since he screamed at her saying that their baby, would be walker bait with her as a mother. Three days since she stopped feeling anything other than the mind numbing pain of her heart being ripped out.

Three days.

Merle had stopped by almost every day, making sure she had ate something, asking if she was sleeping alright. Finally tonight, she told him if Daryl wanted to fucking know then he could asked. She all but pushed him out of her cell. She didn't need then to take care of her, she was doing just fine on her own. She spent her time alone, thinking about how she would take care of this baby in this world. It wasn't the world she had raised Sophia in. She wasn't even the same person, even though Daryl didn't want her or the baby, she knew she could make it alone. She just knew she'd never love again.

By the fourth day, she was going stir crazy. She went to Rick who was in his cell with Judith, "Hey Rick, how's our girl this morning?"

Rick smiled bouncing Judith on his knee, "She's great. How are you doing? You've been kind of down the last few days."

Carol sighed, "Just a lot going on."

Rick nodded, looking at her, "Have anything to do with Daryl and Merle busting apart the library?"

Carol felt tears biting at her eyes, "I don't know. So anyway I know there's a run today and I'd like to come with. There's a lot of things we need and I'm kind of thinking a change in scenery might do me some good."

Rick shifted Judith in his arms, "Oh Carol, I don't know, Daryl will be pissed if you go without him. You know how he is."

Carol crossed her arms over her chest, "Well Daryl Dixon isn't my man, isn't my anything for that matter, so why the hell does he get to make decisions for me?"

Rick was shocked; he'd never heard Carol so pissed before. He laid Judith down in her play pen, "Carol, I'm just saying he worries about you. It's fine if you go, I just didn't want you coming back to a mess because we both know he's gonna lose his shit when he finds out you're gone."

Carol huffed, "Thanks Rick, I'll go get ready."

Rick stood there trying to figure out what the hell just happened. Once thing was for sure, he was going to have a very long talk with Daryl as soon as he got back. Daryl and Carol were driving them nuts with the little dance they did, everyone could see they were in love; they just needed to do something about it.

**-Stay-**

Merle stalked behind Daryl for the last hour, grumbling under his breath. He was pissed his brother was still acting like a little girl; he hadn't said a fucking word to Carol. Merle muttered, "Fucking pansy asshole."

Daryl spun around, "WHAT? JUST FUCKIN' WHAT MERLE?"

Merle got right in his face, "You're asshole! She ain't even talkin' to me no more because ya couldn't be bothered to check on her. So me goin' in there every night only pissed her more off! That's a fuckin' Dixon she's carryin' boy! Kid's gonna need us! How can ya fuckin' do this? Ya might be worse than our daddy."

Merle knew if he got him good and pissed off it might work, but the right to the stomach was a bit harsh. Merle doubled over holding his stomach, "Jesus Christ little brother, I think ya broke a rib."

Daryl was pissed his body was so pumped up on rage; he didn't know what to do, "TAKE IT BACK!"

Merle looked up at him and spat blood on the ground, "NO! Make me asshole! I ain't the one that's too fuckin' scared to love someone! I ain't the fuckin' one that got my girl pregnant and then ran like a damn pussy! I ain't the one that's killin' her and whatever chance we had at somethin'. THAT'S ON YOU! So no I ain't takin' it back because at least the old man didn't love us and fuck with our heads like you're fuckin' with Carol's!"

Both brothers stood there panting, neither ready to back down. Finally Daryl turned around, his shoulders slumping, his voice cracking, "I don't know what the fuck to do."

Merle sighed walking over he patted his shoulder, "I know boy, that's why ya got me. Hell Officer Friendly's a good enough dad, he can help us. But ya can't push her away; she looks at ya like you're some kind of dirty woods god. Now come on, let's get back and see my little sis."

Daryl looked at him, "Ya like her?"

Merle smirked, slapping his back, "Any woman brave enough to stare me in the eye and threaten to slit my throat if I didn't do right by ya, yeah I like her. She's got Dixon in her, that one. Now come on."

**-Stay-**

Carol was glad to be out of the prison, she never realized how much she loved the fresh air now. She guessed that came from the year they spent on the run. What could you do? She smiled to herself as they worked their way through an old Big Spot store. Pulling things into the cart as they went. Bob was a young military medic that came to them from Woodbury. Carol liked him just fine, he was just very quiet and nervous, but she figured that had something to do with being so close to the governor. Bob had worked in the clinic at Woodbury and he had seen some things that left him a bit rattled.

So she didn't mind being paired with him, she knew that Michonne and Tyreese worked as a well oiled machine when they went on a run. Carol pulled a pack of baby oneies off the shelf and tucked them into the cart, she smiled to herself. It wasn't too early to start picking up a few things here and there.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the pounding on the windows of the store. The four of them ran around to the front and saw a wall of walkers some were already breaking through the window. Tyreese pointed toward the back, they all ran following him, "Stay together! Don't break ranks."

They were cut off to the back by part of the herd that had broken into the back of the store. So now they were surrounded. They made a circle fighting back to back just like Rick and Daryl had taught them. Walker after walker falling, they moved, trying to get to the door. Carol slipped, her arm getting sliced by a piece of shelving. She cried out but kept fighting, she wasn't dying today, and her baby sure as hell wasn't dying today.

When they got outside, Tyreese and Michonne were already getting into their car. Carol ran up to the car that her and Bob had taken, his eyes going wide at the gash on her arm, "YOU BIT?"

Carol shook her head, "No, it's a scratch from a shelf."

Bob shook his head, "No it ain't you got bit. I'm sorry Carol; I'm so damn sorry you can't come back with me."

Carol felt fear hit her, "NO, it's from a shelf! You can't leave me here! I'm pregnant!"

Bob got into the car, making sure he didn't unlock her door and he floored it taking off down the street. Carol could see Michonne and Tyreese in the distance, she let a sob rip from her throat, she was all alone. She heard moans behind her and she ran, as fast as she could. This baby wasn't dying on her watch, Daryl Dixon be damned, but this baby was NOT walker bait.

**-Stay-**

Daryl stood lingering outside of Carol's cell with a handful of wildflowers. Merle had slapped him in the head no less than five times while he talked him into picking them and now he had one hell of a fucking head ache. He took a deep breath and tapped on the bars, "Carol? We need to talk."

Rick had heard him and popped his head out of his cell, "She's out."

Daryl narrowed his eyes at him, "Out? Where?"

Rick sighed, "She's on a run with Michonne and Tyreese. Seemed like something was bothering her, so I figured she could use the fresh air."

Daryl growled, "Bullshit! I already told ya she don't go nowhere outside those gates unless I'm with her!"

Rick sighed, "Daryl, she'll be fine, besides she made a good point; you don't have a right to tell her what she can and can't do."

Daryl pushed into Rick's chest with his own, "Yes I fuckin' can she's my woman and that's my baby she's carryin'." Rick stood there in stunned silence as Daryl retreated down the stairs heading outside he was going to ring her pretty little neck when she got back.

Rick nodded his head to the empty cell, "Huh…..about damn time."

**-Stay-**

Daryl paced in front of the gate, waiting for them to get back. When he saw the cars, he helped Carl open the gate and as soon as he saw there was only three people in the two cars, he lost his shit. Running up the gravel drive to the yard, he yanked Tyreese out of the car, "WHERE IS SHE?"

Tyreese looked behind him at Bob, "She was with us, we made the cars!"

Bob got out of his car, his hands shaking, "She got scratched, I had to leave her."

Daryl launched on the man, "YOU WHAT?" His fists began working on him before anyone could stop Daryl. Merle showed up just in time to pull him off Bob, the kid curled up on his side, whimpering. Daryl shook his head, tears working at his eyes, "Y'all are fuckers! After all she does for ya, ya just left her! Ya left her like that! Well she's pregnant and now she out there fuckin' scared to death and alone! Just fuck ya all!"

Merle sighed, scanning the group as Daryl ran inside. Merle stared at Rick, "We're goin' to get her." Rick nodded, Merle towered over Bob, "Ya best pray she's fine." The group parted as Merle sauntered into the prison going in search of his brother.

Glenn looked at Rick, "So Carol and Daryl?"

**There you go! A little something to hold you off till tonight! I have a monster headache or this would've been longer….so forgive me! I'll also work on Summer Fire in a bit; I just need to get the headache down! Hugs!**


	4. Get On the Bike Woman

Chapter 4….Get On the Bike Woman

**Well just so you know! It's a good week….turning 29 again; yes I'm a birthday whore! I tell everyone it's my birthday! So Saturday! LOL…sorry honestly it's been a rough year and I'm just so god damn grateful to be alive and have my family I'm telling everybody to celebrate this weekend! Remember the important things! You guys all make my life sweeter, so thank you for being part of my life!**

**On with the story!**

**-Stay-**

Carol finally dodged the walkers, her heart pounding in her chest as she pushed her way into a small grade school. She needed the nurse's office, she knew there would be walkers and she knew some would be children, but she had to take care of the gash on her arm or she'd bleed out. She worked her way into the school, only seeing a few walkers down the hallway. But they didn't see her, she found the door labeled clinic and took a deep breath before she pushed inside her knife at the ready. To her surprise there were no walkers inside. She let out a breath and went in locking the door behind her. She worked for an hour trying to get the gash closed up, using a small tube of super glue she found in the nurse's desk. When it did finally work, she took a few pain relievers from her medicine cabinet and then eased herself down on the clinic cot. She needed to find some food and water, but right now she needed to rest her eyes. She leaned back and closed her eyes, she needed to keep herself calm for the baby, no matter what was going on with her and Daryl she knew he would come for her. So she closed her eyes and tried to rest. Her hand ghosting over her stomach.

**-Stay-**

Daryl and Merle made good time getting into town, the sun was starting to set and Daryl was getting nervous that this might be all for nothing. They picked up the blood trail from the store and took down walkers as they went. Daryl felt sick when he saw the blood trail led to a small school, the last thing he needed was her having to take down a walker kid while being pregnant, that would be just the cherry on the shit sundae of the last four days.

Merle opened the door to the school and put his finger to his lips, pointing to the three walkers at the end of the hall. They made their way around the corner and saw where the blood trail led, right into the clinic. Daryl grabbed his lock picking stuff from his vest and went to work while Merle kept watch over him, Merle scanned the hallways. Once Daryl got the door open, he wanted to fall on his knees and thank who the fuck ever when he saw her there curled up asleep.

Merle sighed, closing the door and locking it, "Best check that scratch he was talkin' about."

Carol groaned sitting up, her eyes wide, "Oh thank God!" She hugged herself tight, not knowing if she should go to Daryl or not, so she sat there, mainly looking at Merle, "He left me, won't listen when I told him I wasn't bit. He ran."

Merle stalked over seeing that his brother was frozen and looked at her arm, "Damn mouse, ya did a fuckin' number on this, too damn deep to be a walker scratch, shit sugar, we could've lost ya and the kid."

Carol nodded, looking down at her hands, "I just kept running, didn't lose my knife, I guess all that extra training from you two helped."

Merle nodded, Daryl was still staring at Carol, "Well let's get somethin' to eat, might as well hold up here tonight and head back in the morning."

Carol nodded, "I plan on kicking Bob's ass when we get back. Idiot."

Merle chuckled, "Ya get him little sis, ya get him."

Daryl sat and watched as she ate a granola bar and downed a bottle of water. She yawned, laying down she turned to face the wall, she didn't want him to see her cry, so she turned her back, hoping that he wouldn't notice her shaking. But he did, he sat there in misery watching her, knowing she was crying and he had no idea how to fix that. He ran a tired hand over his face and bedded down next to Merle. Hoping that tomorrow he would find the right words.

**-Stay-**

The next morning, they woke at dawn, taking down the few walkers in the school that picked up their scent, they headed to the bikes. Shortly after coming to the prison Merle and Daryl had found Merle a trike and accustomed it out so he could ride with one hand. So his black and chrome trike sat there next to Daryl's bike when they got out of the school. Carol started walking over to Merle's bike, when Daryl grabbed her wrist, "Get on the bike Carol."

Carol glared at him, "I'll ride with Merle, thank you."

Daryl growled, "Ain't lettin' my woman ride with my brother! What the fuck is wrong with ya?"

Carol got into his face, "NOT A DAMN THING! I'm hormonal and cranky you ass! I slept on a hard cot all night and almost died yesterday and then the one man I love more than my life doesn't want me or OUR BABY! I have a fuckin' right to be BITCHY!"

Daryl stared at her, her chest heaving and her baby blue eyes wide; he grabbed her face and kissed her hard, almost stealing her breath as he assaulted her mouth with his. Carol groaned, under the sensation, her hands going to his hair, pulling softly as their tongues gliding together, tasting each other deep. Daryl pulled away panting, "Woman I know I'm an asshole, but don't ya think for one minute I don't want ya or this kid. I'm just scared shitless about what to do. Now get on the damn bike Carol Ann."

Carol huffed, but nodded, walking over to his bike. He got on first then she settled behind him, melting into his back, the familiar smell of leather and man as they started the ride back to the prison.

**-Stay-**

Beth couldn't believe this was happening. The men had burst into the prison just after midnight guns a blazing; several of the children and older folks were killed in their beds. Rick and Michonne were missing along with Carl and Judith. The governor had her father tied to a chair not far from her; he was going in and out after the beating the governor had given him. She was tied to the outer wall of the common room, "Daddy?"

Hershel looked over at her, "Bethany are you alright?"

Beth nodded, "Daddy where is Glenn and Maggie?"

Hershel shook his head, "I'm hoping Glenn got her out of here when everything went down. I'm sure he did. Now Bethany you need to listen to me. You need to get away; these men will do things to you."

Beth shook her head, "I'm not leaving without you daddy!"

Hershel sighed, "Yes you are, I'm bleeding out Bethie, he stabbed me in the side, making sure I turn and then he'll probably leave me that way. You have to get out. Go through the tombs and take the east exit. Merle and Daryl are out there and your sister and Glenn, you find any of them, ya stuck with them."

Beth sobbed, "Daddy! NO, I love you so much!"

Hershel smiled at his daughter, "I love you too my girl, you just have to make sure you remember that and live on Bethie my sweetheart. Your momma and me will always be with you. Now when you see your chance you take it."

Beth nodded, "I love you daddy, I'm sorry for any trouble I gave you."

Hershel smiled at her, beaming with the love that only a parent can have for a child, "I'll be with ya always, I'm so damn proud of you."

Martinez smirked wickedly as he came into the room, "Well, well, well, am I screwing up a family moment?"

Hershel looked at the man, "No, we've told you all we know."

Martinez nodded, "Well the governor said you're no use to us, but she is." Martinez pulled his gun shooting Hershel point blank in the face.

Beth screamed, thrashing around on the ground, "NO! NO DADDY!"

Martinez walked over leaning down, he stroked her cheek, "It's alright baby, just think of all the things I can do to you and I'll even let you call me daddy."

He untied her yanking her off the ground. As soon as he did she pulled out something deep inside of her and thought about the self defense classes that Daryl and Merle had given them. She stepped on his foot hard and then brought her knee up into his crotch. Grabbing a knife off his belt she ran into the tombs, not looking back at her father's body. She was going to get away, one way or the other.

**-Stay-**

Merle and Daryl slowed the bikes down and stared into the distance, something was off. It was almost too quiet as they made their way toward the prison. Even Carol could feel it as she pushed up against him looking over his shoulder. Merle put a finger to his lips; he had seen some movement in the trees. He slipped off his bike while Daryl covered him, making Carol get down behind Merle's trike. Merle walked over and jumped into the bush coming up holding the neck of Beth.

Merle looked at her, "Girl what the hell are ya doin' out here?"

Beth let out a breath of relief which turned into a sob, "THEY TOOK IT….THEY TOOK THE PRISON…..KILLED MY DADDY…I got away because one of them was gonna…he was….."

She couldn't finish she just collapsed into Merle arms. Merle stood there holding her awkwardly, looking at Daryl. Carol had gasped, burying her face in his chest and his arm went around her protectively. Now what the fuck did they do? The prison had fallen they had no idea where anyone was. They had lost family today. Merle led Beth to the bikes, "Come on angel, we got to move, ain't safe here."

When Merle got on the bike, he grabbed her arms and wrapped them tight around him, "That's a girl, now I need ya to hold the fuck on." Beth nodded into his back, her heart was ripped in two, she just wanted her family.

**-Stay-**

They found an old hotel on the highway, it was a piece of shit before the world went to hell, but it had two double beds. Merle and Daryl went out to find some supplies while Carol got Beth cleaned up and checked her out for any injuries. She stared into the girl's face, "What you did, was really brave. Your daddy would be proud."

Beth nodded, her whole body shaking, "What are we going to do?"

Carol smiled at her, cupping her face in her hands, "SURVIVE!"

Merle and Daryl got back an hour later, they had water and food. Merle looked at Carol, "She alright?"

Carol nodded, looking at the bathroom door, where Beth was getting changed, "Yeah, he didn't rape her, which is a miracle, she's gonna be alright."

Daryl sighed sitting down on the bed, "What're the sleeping arrangements for tonight?"

Carol sighed, "Well I can sleep with Beth and you two can share."

Merle shook his head right along with Daryl, "HELL NO! They said in unison.

Carol groaned, "I don't know what else to do."

Beth's voice came from behind them all, "I can share with Merle, it's fine. Everyone's too exhausted anyway. You'll be a gentleman right Merle?"

Merle stared at her, she was wearing a pair of white shorts and a white tank top and no fucking bra. He nodded, grinning like a cat eating the canary, "Oh best behavior angel."

Daryl slapped the back of his head, "Keep that in mind shit for brains."

**-Stay-**

The next morning, Carol woke up with Daryl's arms locked around her, his breath hot on her neck. She felt her stomach flip, she moaned, pushing on his arms to get away, "LET ME UP!"

Daryl woke up to her running from him toward the bathroom. Merle and Beth were both sitting up half asleep, watching her go. As soon as the door shut they could hear her throwing up. Daryl groaned pulling himself off the bed and walking to the bathroom door he knocked, "Woman ya alright?"

Carol was hunched over the toilet, throwing up everything she had in her stomach. When she didn't answer him, he slipped in behind her, crouching down next to her, he rubbed her back, "I'm sorry my kid is makin' ya sick."

Carol looked at him and smiled, "It's not just your kid and babies do that. Just their way of reminding the momma's they're in there."

Daryl nodded, getting up he grabbed her tooth brush, "Need anything else?"

Carol shook her head, "No, I'm good. I'm sorry I woke everyone up like that."

Daryl shrugged, "Ain't a big thing, we needed to get a move on anyway."

Daryl waited while she brushed her teeth and then when she turned around he crushed his lips to hers, he pulled away staring into her eyes, "Don't take off on me again. Ya best be stayin' right where I can see ya."

Carol grinned, her face half sad, "Are you sure you want this?"

Daryl rubbed his knuckles down her face, "I want it, just scared is all. It ain't gonna be easy at all now that we're gonna be hidin' out and shit again. Not even just the walkers now, the governor is out there. I can't promise ya nothin' but I swear I'll die before I let ya get hurt or the kid."

Carol nodded, brushing her hands through his hair, "Do we have to keep pretending like we're not together?"

Daryl huffed, "Wasn't good at keepin' it quiet to begin with." His lips connected with hers and she moaned, they were together and for right now that was something.

They were getting ready to shut the door to the bathroom and make up the right way when they heard Beth, "DAMN IT MERLE! Put that away!"

Merle huffed, "Sugar it ain't my fault you're so damn pretty damn thing has a mind of it's own."

Daryl and Carol looked at each other and sighed, leaning their foreheads together. Not only did they have each other and the baby but now they were on the run with two freaking teenagers.

**BIG THANK YOU to HGRHfan35 for making me the artwork for this one! I'm freaking out! More later**** Beth has joined us….what happened to everyone else? I killed Hershel, I'm a bastard! Beth being tough and getting away! You're welcome Athlete Girl! Hugs!**


	5. Flight

Chapter 5….Flight

**WOW! Thank you guys for all the love! I'm trying to give you what you want! I'm hoping to update this and one more update for Summer Fire before bed, since I'm watching over teenagers tonight! I need to stay busy or I'll go nuts! **

**Now we find out a few things…here we go!**

**-Stay-**

The next night, they pulled up to an old tackle and bait shop. Merle surveyed the small lake in the distance as he kicked his leg over the trike, "Well at least we got a lake to fish."

Daryl nodded, "Have a look inside and then we'll pull the bikes inside the shed in back. Don't need to advertise we're here."

Merle sighed, "Yeah sounds good. Just keep your eyes open."

Daryl and Merle slipped into the front door, one lone walker stood in the middle of the shop and when they entered it turned and came toward them. Daryl let an arrow fly and the thing hit the ground fast, dead for the second time. They checked the whole store only finding one walker, when the women came in they were already cleaning out the old storage cooler. It had boxes and boxes of earthworms and maggots used for fishing. Merle wiped his brow, "Please is concrete, be hard for a herd to get in and we can hold up in the cooler, that way if anyone comes in, they'll think this place is empty."

Daryl nodded, "Sounds good, we can rig the door to the cooler and make it look like it ain't gonna open."

They worked in silence the women going through the shop and taking everything they could in the tackle shop that would be useful. When they were done it was almost dark. The men moved the bikes into the shed just as they finished Daryl saw headlights coming toward them. Daryl and Merle high tailed it inside and pushed both women into the cooler. Daryl and Merle huddled in near a vent that led to the outside. Carol sat on the floor on their blankets with Beth; both women were silent as the men listened to the conversations happening just on the other side of where they were.

**-Stay-**

The governor was in high spirits. Why shouldn't he be, they had taken the prison, killed most of people at the prison, though they didn't give up the location of the others. Martinez pulled the truck in front of an old tackle shop. The governor got out and stretched, "Well boys someone needs to go down and fill up our water. The rest of you check the tackle shop, we'll get what we can and head back to camp."

Martinez smirked, "Yes sir." He walked to the front of the twenty men pointing to two of the younger men, "Go get water, make it fast and kill anything you see." The two men nodded taking off down toward the water with jugs in their hands. Martinez advanced into the tackle shop. After they had done a good check, Martinez tried the cooler but it wouldn't open.

The governor came into the back room and saw Martinez struggling with the door, "Leave it Martinez, it's just full of dead bait. We need to find supplies."

Martinez nodded and went to help the others gather up what he could. The governor leaned against the cooler door and whistled as Bob Stockey came up to him. The man was nervous, what he had done for the governor being the traitor inside the prison had moved him up in the ranks, but the governor still scared the shit out of him.

Bob cleared his throat, "Governor I found a large first aid kit for us to take back."

The governor laughed, slapping the man hard on the back, "See that's why I like you Stockey, you're always thinking."

Bob flinched, muttering, "Thank you sir."

The governor put his hands on the younger man's shoulders, "Stop that now, you've proven yourself. You got rid of the Dixons so we could take that prison and I'm damn proud of you. Don't you worry your pretty little head about this. We'll find your girl if she's alive and then she will be your prize for all the hard work you did."

Bob swallowed hard, he hated that he had to leave Carol alone in that town, but it kept her out of the prison and kept the Dixons from the prison so the governor could make his move. Bob shifted on his feet, "What if she's with the Dixons?"

The governor's eye turned cold and hard, "Then we'll kill them in front of her. Women just need a firm hand Stockey and I have faith you will be able to see the error of her ways. Now come on let's get the trucks packed. I want to get home before dawn."

**-Stay-**

Beth whimpered hiding behind Merle as soon as she heard Martinez at the door. He pushed her behind him with his gun out, he wasn't going to let anything take her, he'd gut that bastard if he came through the door with his bare hands. He could feel her trembling in his back, but he focused on the door.

Carol was in the far corner and when they all heard what Bob said, Daryl turned to her, his eyes filled with rage. The mother fucker had played them all and now to top things off the governor was going to "gift' him with Carol. Not a chance in hell! It took all the control that Daryl had not to open the door and kill them all. But he knew he would lose, him and Merle were good in a fight but he had no idea how many men were out there and he wouldn't put Beth and Carol in that kind of danger. So they stayed quiet and waited till they heard the sound of trucks pulling away.

Once it had been quiet for a long time, Carol went over and pulled Beth into her arms, hugging the younger woman with everything she had. She whispered in her ear, "It's alright; Daryl and Merle will keep you safe."

Beth nodded, not wanting to talk, what if they were still out there. Her and Carol put down the sleeping bags they had found and opened some food though none of them were hungry. Daryl and Merle finally decided they would go out and see if there were any surprises waiting for them.

Daryl put his gun into Carol's hand and gave her a soft kiss, patting her stomach. Carol sat next to Beth on the floor as the two men made their way silently into the back room. Scanning the room and finding that most of the supplies had been taken, they moved to the small store front. The room was picked over too, but there was no sign of anyone. They checked the shed next and found that the bikes were still under lock and key.

They heard moans and looked down by the water; it looked like the governor had left one of his guys behind. The young man was dead, very dead, being feed on by a few walkers. Merle nudged Daryl, "Just leave them. If they come back and see dead walkers they'll know we were here. You heard them, they're lookin' for us. So it's best if we keep our heads down. Let's get inside and get some sleep."

Daryl nodded, "He's not gettin' her. And did ya see Beth when she heard Martinez's voice; I bet that fucker is gunnin' for her."

Merle growled, "Well they are doin' one big ass stupid thing, they're underestimating' the Dixons. Now come on boy. We both need sleep."

That night when they bedded down, Merle slept in front of Beth protecting her from the door. He stared at the young woman's face while she slept, he wasn't going to let anything get to her, he couldn't.

Daryl wrapped his arms tight around Carol, he had first watch and she refused to lie down. So he had put his arm around her, letting her lean into him. She had fallen asleep which he was glad for, she needed more rest, it wasn't good for the kid he figured moving around like this, but they had no choice. He would keep his family safe, even if it meant he had to kill the whole walker population of America. He sighed hoping that the others were safe where ever they were.

**-Stay-**

Four days later they were working their way toward the Georgia/Tennessee border when they saw the first clue to where the others were. It was a cardboard sign that had been put up on the Welcome to Tennessee sign. Hanging there, they all stood and stared at it, it said…

_To the hunter, asshole, little sister, and mouse_

_Farmer's daughter and short round headed to Michigan_

_All others are lost_

_Stay on the course 79 all the way_

Daryl felt his first hint of happiness since this whole things started, "Seventy nine? What the hell….WAIT, highway seventy nine."

Merle smirked, "Damn right little brother, we found them!"

Beth was bouncing on her feet, "We could find Maggie! We could! Oh God." She wrapped her arms around Carol as the two women squealed. Maybe they're finally getting a break.

They drove fast moving in and out of the stalled cars. Making their way up highway seventy nine, there weren't as many cars, since it was an old highway. As they did they found a second note, spray painted onto an old Drive in Screen.

_Hunter, asshole, Little sis, mouse_

_Farmer's daughter and short round switching to 44_

They had been on forty four just under an hour when they saw smoke coming from the trees. Daryl nodded to Merle, but the older Dixon had already seen the smoke. They parked the bikes and instructed both Beth and Carol to kill anything that wasn't part of their group. They worked silently through the woods, coming upon a small campsite. Parked to the side were two dirt bikes, a lone tent sat next to them. The flap opened and all of them froze hiding under the cover of trees. When Beth saw Maggie, she let out a scream and ran to her sister.

Maggie looked up, "OH GOD BETH!" The two sisters hit their knees, holding each other.

Glenn came out of the tent and almost cried when he saw the four of them. He walked over and pulled Carol into a hug, "JESUS, we thought….."

Carol pulled away, "Just a scratch."

Daryl nodded, putting his hand on her back, "It was Stockey. He left her to get us to go lookin' for her, to get us out of the prison. What the hell happened?"

That night they sat by the fire, sharing stories about where they had been over the past week. Once the Dixon group shared their adventures. Daryl looked at Glenn, "How'd ya get out?"

Glenn sighed, "Maggie and me were in the guard tower, it all happened so fast. They were inside and the gunfire…..they just mowed down the kids and older people. We knew with the number of guns they had and men we didn't stand a chance. So we ran into the woods, covered ourselves in walker guts to keep safe. We waited till they left and went inside to see anyone was alive. We found Hershel, Motherfuckers….." Maggie hugged Beth tighter.

Daryl sighed, "Where did Rick get too?"

Glenn looked up staring at Daryl, "We saw him get bit, one of the walkers bit his hand. Then we saw Michonne shove him, Carl, and Judith into a car and they left. There was nothing we could do. They killed the kids man…." Glenn got up and walked to the edge of the trees.

Maggie looked around the fire, "It's haunting him. He wakes up screaming, he had covered my body with his, I didn't see it…..I could hear it….but he saw it…." Maggie started crying, Beth pulled her into chest, holding her older sister.

Carol wiped at the tears in her eyes, Daryl pulled her into his chest, she loved those kids like her own. Daryl stroked her hair, "It's alright woman, we'll figure this shit out."

Merle nodded, "He's a dead man, he just don't know it yet."

**Hope you liked**** They found Maggie and Glenn and you know that Bob was working for the governor!**


	6. The Dance

Chapter 6…..The Dance

**Well this chapter goes out to my sister in crime, Athlete Girl who BEGGED me for some METH smut. So if METH isn't your thing, look away, I will warn you at the chapter breaks! I hope you enjoy! And hugs Athlete Girl! You rock it girl!**

**This one is a bit fluffy and I put liquor in there to make sure I loosened our couples up! So it's OOC, so forgive that, but I heard "The Dance" by Garth Brooks today and it inspired me!**

**-Stay-**

They had been moving from place to place over the last two weeks. All of them being on the bikes made it easy, unless it was raining. Which it was doing now in buckets. They pulled over behind a small bar that sat off the beaten track. Merle groaned, looking back at Beth, "Stay here sugar." Beth nodded, trying not to shiver, but it was useless, she was freezing.

Daryl got off his bike and motioned to Beth, "Stay with her and stay safe." He kissed the top of her head.

Carol nodded, "You too." Carol went over and stood next to Beth pulling the girl into her side, trying to get them both warmed up.

Daryl, Merle, Maggie, and Glenn made the move into the bar, clearing out the few dead patrons that were inside. Maggie sighed, "We can open both the doors open and pull the bikes in for the night."

Merle nodded, "Let's stack these tables out of the way."

They went to work clearing the inside of the bar, so the bikes would fit just inside the door. This was something they had perfected over the past two weeks. The governor had patrols running and they had avoided him, but a few times they ducked behind trees watching as his men looked for them. Daryl and Merle were nervous about the number of men he had now. They had talked about heading to Canada and just saying fuck it, but they all knew that they needed to find Rick, at least the kids. They all owed him that much.

After pulling the bikes into the bar and barricading the door, Maggie and Carol started working on putting together something for dinner. Maggie looked up at a clock that sat on the window sill of the bar's kitchen. She picked up the solar powered device, "Oh God."

Carol looked at her, "What?"

Maggie's eyes brimmed with tears, "It's Beth's twenty first birthday."

Carol sighed, pulling the younger woman into her hugging her. She knew why Maggie was upset, they didn't even have time to celebrate things and with Hershel gone, it was worse. "We'll do something special for her tonight. Don't worry. You finish up getting dinner together and I'll go in search of something. We'll make it as special as we can."

Maggie wiped at her tears, "Thank you Carol. I don't know what we'd do without you."

**-Stay-**

After they ate, Carol came out of the kitchen with a Twinkie in her hands that had a small birthday candle in the middle. Beth looked up and the grin that spread across her face was worth any number of shitty things they all went through in the last weeks. Maggie hugged her sister, "Happy birthday Bethany, make a wish."

Beth nodded, wiping at a few tears that had fallen from her eyes, "I know what I wish for…." She closed her eyes and blew out the candle.

Carol took the candle from the Twinkie and handed the little yellow cake to her, "Eat it up!"

Beth shook her head, "No, we have to cut it up so everyone gets one."

Carol rolled her eyes walking back into the kitchen when she came back she had five other ones, she started tossing them to the others, "Don't worry I found this box back in the office. Along with this for your birthday." Carol opened her hand and revealed a tube of pink lipstick and two bottles of nail polish.

Beth squealed, "Where did you find this?"

Carol smirked, "I'm good at this!"

Glenn jumped up and came back in, holding a CD player, "I found this, we could have some music tonight! Really celebrate, Christ knows we have enough liquor in here and it's her twenty first so we need to really party it up!"

Beth blushed, "No it's fine, I'm just happy to be with you guys." She pulled Carol and Maggie to her, the women all hugging.

Carol smirked, "Don't worry, it'll be fun. I can get Daryl drunk and try to get him to dance with me."

**-Stay-**

They sat around, Merle, Glenn, and Daryl all checking outside from time to time. But with the storm raging outside they figured no one would try anything for tonight. Glenn passed the bottle back and forth, everyone taking sips but Carol. Glenn smirked, "Come on Carol, everybody is doing it tonight."

Carol looked at Daryl who pulled her close and put his hand on her stomach, "She can't. I meant what I said at the prison, we're havin' a baby."

Glenn's mouth flew to the floor, "What? When? How long?"

Carol giggled, at the shocked look on the man's face, "Oh, Glenn."

Daryl snickered, the little bit of alcohol already making him open up more, "We've been together since before the prison."

Maggie almost choked, "No shit! How did y'all hide that?"

Carol smiled, "It was hard, but we were always together. I'm surprised no one knew."

Beth smiled sadly at her, "I think daddy knew. He always talked about you like you were already married, together. He really loved you all. Even you Merle."

Everyone laughed and Merle felt a blush to his cheeks, what the fuck was wrong with him. He just took the bottle from Glenn and kept his head down, trying not to look at Beth, she was beautiful tonight. Her cheeks flush with drink and her lips pink with that damn lipstick.

Maggie walked over turning on the CD player, popping in a CD, "Alright everyone grab a partner. Merle will you dance with Beth? She is the birthday girl."

Merle wanted to get sick, he wasn't gonna dance with no one. He sighed, pushing himself up off the floor, giving her his hand, "Come on sugar, let's get this over with."

Daryl pulled Carol up, "This is it woman one dance and then ya need sleep."

Carol sighed; leaning into him, knowing that if he hadn't drank she wouldn't be getting that. He wrapped his arms around her and started swaying to the music, they were more holding each other than honestly dancing, but she didn't care as she sighed into his chest. The music making them all feel like they were someplace else, even if it was only for a little while.

_Looking back on the dance we shared beneath the stars above,_

_For a moment all the world was right,_

_How was I to know that you'd ever say good bye?_

_And now I'm glad I didn't know,_

_The way it all would end, The way it all would go,_

_Our lives are better left to chance,_

_I could've missed the pain, but I would've had to miss the dance._

Daryl looked into her eyes, staring intently, "I'm glad I found ya."

Carol smiled, "I'm glad you found me too." She brushed his hair out of his face, to look into his eyes, "Thank you for all this."

Daryl smirked, "Anythin' ya want woman, that's my kid in there. I need to make sure you're happy."

Merle chuckled from next to him, "If momma ain't happy…."

Glenn laughed, finishing it up, "Then NO ONE's happy."

The whole group had a little laugh, just enjoying a little moment of normalcy. Daryl pulled her in close and took a deep breath, glad that she was in his arms; nothing else mattered in that moment.

Merle was having a different experience on the other side of the room. Beth was pressed so hard up against him, he was saying the pledge of allegiance in his head, trying to refocus and not think about how her breast pushed just right up against him. He wanted to groan, she smelled like wildflowers right after the rain. Shit, he was in trouble; this little girl had his brain on over drive.

_Holding you, I held everything,_

_For a moment, wasn't I the king._

_If I'd only known how the king would fall,_

_And who's to say you know I might have changed it all,_

When the song ended, Merle pulled away and looked down at Beth, "Happy Birthday Angel."

She blushed as he made his way toward the door and laid down on his bedroll that was in-between the two sets of doors. Beth missed the warmth from his body almost as soon as he was gone. Yeah, Beth Green had it bad and she knew just what she wanted for her birthday.

**-Stay-**

Daryl pulled her close as they lay in their sleeping bag which was a double, he kissed her neck softly, "I love ya, ya know that right?" His hand ghosting up her shirt to cup her now fuller breast.

Carol gasped, arching her back into his touch, "I know."

Daryl smirked; stealing a glance at Glenn and Maggie he could tell even in the dark the two young people had the same idea. She he moved so he was on top of her, moving her legs so he fit right there. Carol tried not to moan as he moved his lips down her neck, "Daryl, everybody…."

Daryl chuckled, "Everybody is busy gettin' some. If ya keep quiet we can too."

This was by far the dirtiest thing she had ever done. He shifted off her, helping her under the sleeping bag to get her pants down. When he laid back down on her, she could feel he had already unzipped his pants and his hard member was pushing against her, his lips were kissing her neck, sucking on her collarbone in all the right places. When he thrust into her, she had to bite down on his shoulder to keep the moan in, they moved together slowly, setting a lazy pace that two people do that know each other so well. When they finished they whimpered into each other's necks. Panting, Daryl trailed down her body, pulling his softening member from her. He kissed the little baby bump that no one but them could see, "Night kid."

**-Stay- (METH WARNING)**

Beth couldn't believe that EVERY BODY was going at it like rabbits. She groaned getting up she slipped across the room, trying really hard not to look at the two moving piles of sleeping bags. As she approached Merle, he sat up looking at her. He was going to fucking kill his brother tomorrow, the dick head was going at it and he was horny as fuck. Even short round was getting some; it was official Merle's life sucked big donkey dick.

When he saw Beth coming toward him, he swallowed hard, he knew it was wrong, Christ he did. But with as hard as he was, he didn't know if he could keep his hands to himself. When she shut the inside doors it stopped the moans coming from the bar. Trapping them in the little entrance way. Beth stood there nervously, "Can I ask you something?"

Merle nodded, afraid to speak. Beth knelt down next to him, her face bright red, "Well it's my twenty first birthday and I had my first drink tonight and my first dance with a man. I was wondering if I could ….well it's just…..I've never….I might die before I do….."

Merle shook his head, "Angel, I ain't the kind of man that you want for that. I'm more the man ya have after ya have a nice guy."

Beth reached out touching his cheek, "I don't want a nice guy. I want you." Merle could feel her tremble as she moved in kissing his lips slowly, he put his hand in her hair and she gasped. He took the opening and kissed her hard and deep. Letting her know what a man could do to her.

He knew he was going to hell, but he couldn't stop himself. He wouldn't fuck her, but he could do other things, make her body feel good. He eased her down next to him and shifted so he was almost on top of her. He pulled up her shirt and just stared at her pert tits, wishing he had both hands to cup them. So he settled for putting his hand on one, while his mouth worked her nipple on the other.

Beth could feel a heat flood her as she arched up into his touch. This was beyond anything her and Jimmy had ever done. Merle Dixon could do things to her body that made her crazy. She felt his hand go down the front of her pj pants and she gasped. He pulled back, kissing her softly, "Don't ya worry little one, just givin' ya a little birthday present. I won't fuck ya, but I'll make ya cum hard."

Beth was lost as his fingers traced her slit. Just the feel of her wetness was making his cock ache. He wanted nothing but to pull down her pants and fuck her into the floor, but he couldn't. He moaned as he slipped his finger into her core. Beth let out a whimper as he curled the finger inside her moving it back and forth. His thumb going to her clit, working her up. Beth felt like she was floating as he pounded his hand into her, she bucked her hips, not knowing what to do, but it felt right. Merle snickered, "That's my girl, cum for me baby. Let yourself go. Come on angel."

Beth felt something building up in her stomach and she felt all her muscles tense, the sensations too much but not enough as she came hard around his hand. She closed her eyes, her face covered in sweat, her chest that was exposed was heaving. When she looked up at Merle he grinned as he sucked his fingers, "Damn sugar, ya taste so damn good."

Beth just nodded, looking at his erection that she could see through his pants. Beth looked up at him, cupping his face, "Let me help you."

Merle groaned as she cupped him through his pants. His hand wrapping around her wrist, "Oh sugar ya don't want too."

Beth nodded, kissing him shoving her tongue in his mouth. He pulled away getting on his knees, his face intense, he pulled her shirt up, "Don't move now ya hear?"

Beth nodded, watching wide eyed as he undid his pants, his chest heaving. When he pulled his cock out, she was entranced by the sight. It was big, really big and the top looked like a purple mushroom. She wondered how it would fit into her. Merle grabbed her hand and guided it along the skin, showing her what he liked. Beth sat up a little, wanting to taste the liquid that was dripping from the tip, she flicked her tongue out and that was enough to send him over the edge. His balls tightened and he moved so his seed went onto her bare stomach, panting and cussing under his breath.

When he looked at her, she was moaning a little dipping her fingers into it and licking them off. Merle shook his head, "Fucking hell I'm a dead man."

When they all got up in the morning, Maggie found Beth in her sleeping bag. Daryl found Merle in his, no one mentioned that they noticed the doors had been closed for awhile, but hey, it was the end of the world. And honestly like the song said, for that moment on the dirty entrance way of a shitty little bar, with an angel by his side, Merle Dixon felt like a king.

**Ok, hope you liked….really smutty METH…sorry!**


	7. The Chase

Chapter 7…..The Chase

**Well now that we have our three couples together, I'm going to bring the drama and set things up for Athlete Girl who YES has been drooling to write on this one! I'm truly blessed with her as a friend! I will be posting on Nothing At All today too! So just hold on tight! I'm writing as fast as I can today! **

**-Stay-**

A month had gone past since the bar and Beth's twenty first birthday. They had traveled all over the area looking for Rick and his group. They left signs written for Officer Friendly, hoping that he would find them. But so far there was nothing from him or Michonne. They had been slowed down by Carol who at five months along was having a hard time on the back of the bike. Daryl was patient with her, he hated how sick she was most the time, but she just smiled and said that was how it had been with Sophia but he wasn't sure she was being honest with him. She just kept pushing on like the rest of them. When they pulled into a small town in Tennessee, called Jackson Springs, the men all agreed it might be for the best if they hole up for awhile.

So they found themselves a small auto body shop off the main roads. The place had a fence around it and concrete blocks for walls. They figured if they got enough supplies they could hold up in there a few days waiting for a herd to past. The walkers were getting more and more aggressive with the lack of fresh meat.

Daryl had made it his mission to find them some kind of beds. He found them with Merle's help. The two men drug three mattresses and put them in back of one of the trucks they found at the garage and high tailed it back to the garage. Carol had eyed Merle when they pulled the mattresses off the truck, "There's only three? You and Beth doubling up?"

Merle growled, hating that the woman had caught him, "Couldn't fit another one in there, damn mouse maybe ya best get your ass out there gettin' shit for the group."

Carol smirked, "I would if Daryl would let me." Daryl glared at her and she retreated figuring both Dixons pissed at her wasn't a good idea.

That night they settled down in their beds, Carol wanted to cry when her back hit the mattress. Her and Daryl were sleeping in the back of the garage toward the parts storage area. Merle and Beth were near the oil change bay, while Glenn and Maggie were in the office since they were the loudest.

Daryl kissed her shoulder, "How ya feelin' now?"

Carol turned grinning at him, "I feel much better on this bed. Thank you." She kissed his nose and he blushed, still after so long he still blushed when she touched him.

Daryl wrapped his arms around her, his hands spreading out across the now bigger baby bump, "How's the peanut?"

Carol chuckled, "Fluttering around."

Daryl looked at her funny, "What? What the fuck ya mean flutterin'?"

Carol laughed, "When the baby starts to move it feels like it flutters, like a butterfly."

Daryl pressed on her stomach, "Yeah think I can feel it?"

Carol sighed, "Not till probably next month and it will kick the hell out of both of us."

Daryl smirked kissing her neck, "We best take ya with us tomorrow. I noticed your bras ain't fittin' and I don't want those things poppin' out at the wrong time."

She turned into this arms burying her face into his chest, "What ever you think is best."

Daryl laughed, pulling her close, "Damn woman like ya ain't happy I'm takin' ya out."

Carol laughed, "I am a woman, we love to shop!"

Daryl just rolled his eyes and rubbed her back, until the two of them fell into a restful sleep.

**-Stay-**

The next day, the plan was simple, they were to get into the stores and get out fast. Maggie and Beth stayed back at the garage, while Carol went alone with Daryl in the truck. Glenn and Merle rode along side with them. They got into the town and Carol went to work going through the numerous bras that were there. She had no idea what would even fit her anymore. She had lost sooo much weight and then her breasts were twice as big cup size as they had been. Daryl had checked the store and was standing guard at the front, while she looked through stacks. Merle and Glenn were gathering what food they could.

Carol hummed to herself as she tried on bras. She was distracted, she made a mistake. She turned to grab another one when the barrel of a cold gun was pressed to her neck, "Well what do we have here?"

She turned around just enough to see the man with one eye staring back at her, the governor had found her. He yanked her close to him, "Now you're going to listen real good to me or I'll kill you." His hand drifted down her baby bump, "We wouldn't want that would we?"

Carol shook her head, "NO!"

The governor smirked throwing her, her shirt, "Cover up now. We are going for a walk."

She watched as Martinez and another man started toward the front of the store. Her only thought was Daryl, "DARYL THE GOVERNOR IS HERE!"

The governor slapped her, "That wasn't very nice now was it! MOVE YOU WHORE!"

He kept Carol in front of him like a shield. She could already hear the fighting in the street as Merle, Glenn, and Daryl worked to take down the governor's men. When Carol was pushed out of the store, she saw Daryl was half hidden behind a car; she tried to not cry out to him. His eyes locked with hers, she mouthed 'I love you', as the governor put the gun to her head. She closed her eyes.

The governor smirked when he saw Daryl's face, "Well look what we got here boys! I have a prisoner. Now if you want her back you might bring me Rick and that black bitch! If you don't I'll kill her, do you understand? What's wrong Daryl, this bitch filled with your whelp? Isn't that sweet? Maybe I'll wait till the baby comes and then kill her, raise the baby as my own."

Daryl stood up his crossbow trained on him, "YOU SICK MOTHERFUCKER!"

The governor laughed, "Oh no, now Daryl come on, no name calling. When you find them, you'll know where I am. Come and visit me. LOAD UP!"

From down the street, Martinez screamed out as a bullet ripped through his shoulder, Merle stood up smiling, "How'd ya like that beaner?"

Martinez looked at the governor, "You can't leave me like this!"

The governor sighed, looking at Carol, "It's a shame, he was a good shoot. MOVE OUT!"

Martinez screamed as the governor pushed Carol into his truck that one of the men had pulled up. The governor smirked at them and was gone. Daryl stood there his chest heaving as they disappeared. He stormed over to Martinez laying his foot into the bullet wound on his shoulder, "WHERE IS HE GOING MOTHER FUCKER?"

Martinez spat blood at his feet, "You will never get me to talk! ir al infierno hijo de puta!"

Merle growled kicking Martinez in the face, knocking the man out. He looked at Daryl, "We'll find her, don't worry. We need to get off the street and back to the women. Come on!"

They tied up Martinez and put him the bed of the truck. As they drove Daryl gripped the steering wheel, his family was gone, his family was now in the hands of that crazy man. What the fuck was he going to do?

**-Stay-**

Carol woke up on a soft bed, her hands and feet were tied and when she looked to her left Bob's face came into view, he smiled, brushing her hair from her face, "Hey Carol. I was really worried about you. He hit you really hard in the truck. But don't worry. I brought you in here and cleaned you up. I'm really sorry you have to go through this, but after all this is over you can stay here with me. It's nice here, you'll see…"

The door swung open and the governor stalked over toward them, "Well what did the ultrasound say?"

Bob handed him a few black and white photos, "It's a girl."

Carol felt her heart leap in her throat; she had to find out from lunatics that she was having a girl. She started sobbing, turning her head away from the two men. The governor beamed, walking over he put his hand on her stomach, "Well aren't you the luckiest mom in the whole wide world. You get to have my baby. This really is a good thing." He stood up and looked at Strumpet who was standing at the door, "Have her cleaned up and dressed properly, she'll be staying with me now."

Bob shook his head, "NO, that's not what you promised me! You said she would be mine!"

The governor turned around and smirked, "I said she would be yours until I found out about our baby. Do you think I'd let some worthless little boy have that baby?" The governor pulled his gun and shot Bob in the head.

Carol bit down on her lip trying not to scream. The governor walked over and kissed her stomach making her want to vomit, "Oh don't you worry about this little one, we're going to be a very happy family together." The governor stood up and walked over Bob's body and left.

Strumpet untied her and helped her up, pulling her in close, he whispered, "Don't upset him, you just don't want to know what he has done to the others."

Carol nodded slowly, one hand going to the baby she was hell bent on saving, she closed her eyes for a minute and prayed. Prayed that Daryl would find them, that everything would be alright. She didn't know what to do, but she knew she needed to be smart if she was going to make it out alive with her baby.

As they moved down the hallways she realized they were in a hospital. She didn't know where, but she hoped to God that Daryl was on his way, until then she'd be smart. It was the Dixon way.

**Ok, there you go! LOL…this sets you up for Athlete Girl who has a great idea!**

**Translation for what Martinez said, "Go to hell mother fuckers." HA!**


	8. Foreign to Me

Chapter 8….Foreign to Me

**Well this is a joint chapter between me and Athlete Girl! We love doing these! The first half is hers and the last part if mine! Thanks for all the love and support for this one! Make sure you drop AG a little note and tell her you love her too! Hugs! Kaye**

**-Stay-**

When they first brought him in Beth had cowered in the office, wrestling with the avalanche of feelings that threatened to crush her. Rage and vengeance, the sound of her daddy's dear voice and the sound of the gun. And her daddy gone, forever. This man had pulled the trigger. This man wanted to do God knows what to her in that prison. Maggie kept watch outside, refusing to be in the same room with him out of fear that she'd kill him outright and they'd never find Carol. Beth curled on the floor and clutched her hair realizing it was impossible to block sounds that come from inside the head. She rested her forehead on the bible she had found. _Please God talk to me. Please tell me what to do. _ A .38 revolver rested on the floor next to her. She was going to leave this room with only one of these items.

The door opened and Merle stepped into the room. He squatted down next to her but she didn't move her head up to look at him. He stroked her upper arm with one finger. "Can ya look at his shoulder?" he asked. She nodded and his eyes searched her, taking in the bible and the gun. He rose and left, leaving the door to the garage open. She raised her head and followed him a few minutes later, stopping in front of Martinez and taking a deep breath. His eyes flickered in recognition when he saw her face. She concentrated on his shoulder, dousing it with water to clear the blood then using a flashlight to get a close look.

"Bullet's still in there. You need surgery to get it out," she said as Merle held a gun to him. Daryl was pacing frantically behind Merle and Martinez was silent, he knew Merle wasn't going to let him go and he saw no reason to give him any information. He was a dead man anyway. The questioning went on for an hour but he didn't budge even when Daryl worked him over with his fists. "Kiss your woman goodbye," said Martinez through split lips. "He aint gonna let her go."

Daryl and Merle backed away to discuss and Martinez watched Beth warily as she approached him. He was tied to a chair and noticed the chain with a cross that he wore around his neck. Her church had been attended by numerous migrant workers and they sometimes did part of the ceremony in Spanish for them so she had memorized some of the prayers, plus she took Spanish in high school. _Daddy, I'm choosing, please show me the right way_, she thought. Martinez thought that the girl looked like a ghost, even her lips pale as her sorrowful eyes regarded him.

"¿Como te llamas?" (What's your name?), she asked, her voice wavering. He didn't answer and she proceeded. "Me llamo Beth," she said. "Yo ruego mucho y creo que Dios vive y nos ama." (My name is Beth. I pray a lot and believe that God lives and loves us). He debated whether to answer, sure that she would kill him for murdering that old man. He looked at her closely and observed that she was shaking. "Caesar," he answered quietly. Now she knew the name of the man who had murdered her daddy in cold blood. She nodded faintly and swallowed.

They proceeded to converse in Spanish and Merle and Daryl watched with frowns, not understanding the language. Beth said, "You killed my daddy in front of me." Her chin trembled and she fought to stop it. He regarded her from a moment then gave a short nod. She continued, "He was a man of God Caesar. A man of peace. Even in this world he taught us (she nodded to Maggie) to love and respect God, man, and animals. He was gentle and kind and he loved you too even as you hurt him, because he knew that God had already forgiven you."

With a thump Beth's knees gave out and she dropped to the floor. She knelt and cradled her head in her hands, shaking violently and crying. Merle put a hand on her shoulder but she ignored it. She rocked back and forth whispering in English, "Help me Daddy, Help me Daddy, Please God please help me do this."

She uncovered her face and momentarily propped herself on all fours to breathe then she rose on her knees. Martinez was staring at her, his breathing labored as in his mind he relived his childhood attending Catholic school. The church had been an integral part of his family's life. He thought of his mother lighting candles for days of the saints.

Beth returned his gaze and resumed in Spanish. "Do you believe that God is here?" she quavered. Martinez snorted and answered, "Not in this world. God is dead. Only the devil is here and he owns me." Beth shook her head no. "You're wrong. The sun shines every day and love is all around us." She took a deep breath and tried to calm her shaky hands. "I love you Caesar and I forgive you because God loves you and has forgiven you. God is right here." Caesar's eyes dropped to the floor in shame, to be forgiven for such a heinous and brutal act by one so young and damaged by his action.

"You can still change this," she urged in Spanish. He shook his head, still looking at the floor. "It's not possible," he said. She replied, "Who gave you that necklace Caesar? Your mother? Your grandmother? Your sister? Which decision would they want to see you make?" Martinez felt unwanted tears sting his eyes and he closed them. He saw his _abuela_ handing him the wrapped communion gift and smiling when he held up the necklace. He had been seven years old. Her face had turned serious. "You are a good boy Caesar. Now you go with God," she had said as her gnarled hands helped him put it on his neck. He had never taken it off.

Beth kneeled on one knee in front of him and put her hand on his knee because his hands were tied behind him in the chair. She bent her head and started The Lord's Prayer in Spanish. After the first line Caesar joined her quietly:

"Padre nuestro,

que estás en el cielo.

Santificado sea tu nombre.

Venga tu reino.

Hágase tu voluntad en la tierra como en el cielo.

Danos hoy nuestro pan de cada día.

Perdona nuestras ofensas,

como también nosotros perdonamos a los que nos ofenden.

No nos dejes caer en tentación y líbranos del mal.

Amén."

Merle and Daryl were clearly completely confused but didn't interfere. "Libranos del mal," she said softly in Spanish. "Deliver us from evil. You can do that for us Caesar. Please just tell us where Carol is. I give you my word on the grave of my mother we will not hurt you. We will let you go and you can stay with us or leave, it's your choice. At this moment we are all forgiven and we go forth anew."

Martinez's nostrils flared and he jerked his head at Merle and Daryl. "Not for them," he said in Spanish. She looked at him solemnly and replied in English so everyone could hear. "I give you my word that none of us will hurt you. Tell us where Carol is and you will be set free. You can go on your way or you can live with us as an equal." Merle and Daryl both protested but they stopped when she turned around and they saw the agony on her face. "From this moment we are ALL forgiven. We start from ZERO. We can walk away or we can stay. Caesar included."

Daryl turned around and started throwing tools across the room in fury and Merle gasped for air as his anger overwhelmed him. The maelstrom of emotions flitting across Beth's face worried the shit out of him. _Did that beaner get in her head and make her crazy?_ Beth stood up and wiped off her hands, grabbing the bible that was tucked against her back. She put it on Caesar's knee and looked around the room, "We swear on it now. ALL of us, Maggie and Glen included." The Dixon brothers looked at her as if she'd just walked out of a spacecraft but after she won a glaring contest with Merle he put his hand over hers and Daryl followed.

After they finished and Caesar drew a map to the hospital and was freed from the chair, Beth fainted in Maggie's arms.

**-Stay-**

Daryl wasn't having this shit, so now Martinez was going to fucking hold hands with them and sing some god damn songs about love and shit. If he double crossed them, if he didn't follow through Daryl was going to kill him with his bare hands.

Now they stood outside the Munroe Falls Hospital watching as men and women came and went in trucks. It looked like they were building up supplies; it looked like the governor had himself a new little hiding place. Daryl felt his finger nails dig into his skin and he growled. Merle put his hand on his shoulder, "Easy. Remember the damn plan. Ya get inside and make sure her ass is safe. We will wait five hours and then we're raining hell down on him and ya got to get to mouse, ya got it?"

Daryl nodded his head, "I got it. Just don't fuckin' be late."

Merle nodded to his brother, "I won't." That was as emotional as the Dixons got when saying good bye. Merle stayed at his hiding place and watched as Daryl made his way up to one of the lower windows, he was able to get the window open and slip inside. Merle held his breath, "I'll be here brother, you just be here."

**-Stay-**

Daryl worked his way down the long hospital hallways, stopping and hiding when he saw or heard people coming. He knew the suck fuck would pick a place high up, so he found a map of the hospital and found what he thought was the Chief of Staff's office. Once he knew it was floor six, he made his way up the stairs, when he went to open the door to the floor, he heard him.

"I want someone on this door at all times. I don't want my new bride to be disturbed. If one hair on her pretty little head is touched I will be looking for you two."

The two guards nodded to the governor and he smiled, "Ok, boys, I'll be back."

Daryl hid behind the door as the governor pushed open the door to the stairwell and whistled down the stairs. It took all the strength in him not to go after him and beat him in the stairwell but he knew that would be for nothing, the guards would probably kill Carol. If he could get her out on his own then he would, he didn't want her anywhere near that fucker.

Daryl stood at the door, looking through a small crack to watch the guards. When he heard Carol's voice he knew he had to move. The guard's attention was on her so he slipped up behind them shooting on with an arrow and putting a knife through the second's head.

Carol couldn't believe it was him, he had come for her. When he moved up behind the guards she kept herself calm. When they fell to the ground, she rushed to his arms, "DARYL!"

He couldn't believe the amount of relief that went through him when she was finally in his arms. He held onto her, "Jesus woman, I was worried."

Carol chuckled, "I'm fine, we have to go."

Daryl nodded, taking in the long silk, yellow dress that she was wearing, "Let's go."

He led her down the stairs and to the first floor. They were making good time until they heard the cocking of guns. Daryl pulled her behind him, his crossbow raised, "Just walk away, ya don't want none of this shit boys."

He heard clapping and a laughter that he would never forget, "Oh aren't you just priceless. The dirty knight here to save the damsel in distress. Sorry you're the one that doesn't want any of this."

Daryl heard guns behind him and felt Carol tremble into his back. He held his position; he figured it was better for all three of them to die right there over letting that fucker have his woman and kid. He snarled at him, "Fuck off, ya ain't gettin' her or this kid."

Daryl felt Carol move away from him and when he turned Strumpet had his gun trained on her head, "You should listen to the man."

The governor stepped forward and took the crossbow from Daryl, "Boys take our guest and my wife to my office, I want to speak to them there."

Strumpet drug Carol along with him as three men took Daryl. He was growling at Strumpet, "She's fuckin' pregnant you asshole, watch how ya handle her!"

Carol shook her head at him, "I'm fine Daryl, please it's fine."

He could see how she was shaking that she was more worried for him than her own self. She had something the governor wanted, he didn't, they could kill him right there and the governor wouldn't even care. He tried to calm himself down as they pushed him into the office. The governor was already sitting at the desk smirking, "Well thank you boys, you can leave now. Strumpet you stay." Once the men were gone, the governor sat on the edge of his desk, "Well you know I like you Dixons I really do, you're like the zombie end of the world equivalent to the cockroach, you just keep coming back to life."

Daryl growled, stepping toward Carol, "One thing about us though we don't run when the lights are on."

The governor nodded, "I know. That's why it's so lucky we found you. See I want to use you Daryl. I can't have any more children, I was unlucky enough to get the mumps about five years ago and it had left me unable to have children. But you, you're strong, like this woman here. So if something happens with this baby, we can just breed you two again."

Daryl tensed his arm going around Carol to push her behind him, she cling to him taking in the scent that was all him the mix of leather and motor oil and something earthy she could never quite place, "I ain't a damn dog to be kept for studdin' and either is she! You sick son of a bitch!"

The governor smiled, "Seems to me you have no choice in this. Take him to the office down the hall."

Carol shook her head, "PLEASE! I'll be good, can you just keep him with me. You can chain him up or something. I promise I'll do what ever you ask, say what ever you want."

The governor eyed her, "You sure about that?"

Carol nodded her head, "Just please keep us together."

The governor walked over and tilted her chin with his knuckle; Strumpet stepped forward to hold back Daryl, "Will it make you stop all this crying? The crying isn't good for Penny. You know she needs to be a healthy little one."

Carol nodded, "I promise, just please leave us together."

The governor looked over at Daryl as he kissed Carol's cheek, she whimpered and Daryl thrashed against Strumpet. The governor laughed, "One big happy family. Ok, you heard my wife, take her boy toy to her room. Make sure he's chained up good and tight."

Strumpet nodded, pushing the two of them toward the door. Daryl's hand found Carol's and he squeezed it hard, hoping this would work. At least they would be together and maybe the two of them could find a fucking way out of this hell before Merle and the others showed up to blow the damn place. Either way his woman and their baby was going to make it out of this. One way or another.

**Hope you liked!**


	9. Alone

Chapter 9…..Alone

**Ok, this is a short update just to keep you in the loop with what is going on. AG my partner in crime is working on the other side of this with the group and Martinez. This is just Daryl and Carol once they get to the room that the governor is keeping her in. Hope you enjoy! Hugs, Kaye**

**-Stay-**

Once the door was closed and locked Daryl leaned into her, his hands were bound behind him, but damn it he needed to smell her, feel her against him. She hugged him with everything she had, "I'm sorry."

Daryl huffed, putting his head in the crook of her neck, "Damn it Carol ya got to be careful. Ain't just you to think about here."

Carol nodded, her arms squeezing him a little closer, "I know, I'm trying to be. I'm so glad you came for me."

Daryl pulled away, "I'll always come for you, ya know that. Has he hurt ya?"

Carol shook her head, "No, he hasn't he had Bob here. He killed him, in front of me."

Daryl sighed, "Well at least that's one less asshole for us to worry about. Ya alright other than that? Are they feeding ya? How about the kid?"

Carol smirked, "It's a girl. They did a ultrasound."

Daryl almost stumbled backward; Carol caught him, "Daryl?"

Daryl shook his head, "Ya sure it's a girl? They might've lied."

Carol looked into his face, "As far as I know, I don't know how to read those things. Though I guess Bob could have told him that just to keep the baby safe. He wants a new little daughter. How sick is that?"

Daryl walked over and looked out the window, "Ya try to get out?"

Carol nodded, "They have guards on the roof and as soon as I open the windows, they let me know they're watching. Strumpet is nice; he tries to protect me when the governor is more off than normal. But if I wear the dresses he leaves and eat my food, he leaves me alone."

Daryl shook his head, moving across the room, he leaned down into Carol's ear whispering to her, "Merle and Glenn are comin' for us, we have to figure out a way to get the fuck out of here and they will come. Found us a shit pile of grenades. They're gonna blow this shit hole up. We need to get ya into something other than that fuckin' dress."

Carol nodded her head, kissing the side of his neck, her eyes were filled with tears, "I love you. You know that right?"

Daryl nodded, "I know woman, I love ya too. Now get dressed, we best get movin' before they come back."

Carol grabbed her clothes from the small closet in the corner of the room. She dressed quickly, pulling on the clothes she had came in. She was frantically searching for something to pick the handcuff lock when she heard the light knock at the door. Her and Daryl froze, "Who is it?"

A deep voice came from the other side of the door, "It's me Carol."

Carol sighed with relief, "It's Strumpet. " She whispered to Daryl, "Come in Victor."

She shoved Daryl down on the small couch while she sat down on the bed; she smiled at the man, "Thank you Victor, me and the little one were getting hungry."

Strumpet nodded, "No problem."

Daryl looked at him, "What am I supposed to eat with? Got my damn hands cuffed behind my damn back."

Strumpet smirked at him, "Carol will feed you."

Daryl growled, "How about a piss? Or do you think the governor would want her holdin' it for me too?"

Strumpet looked between Carol and Daryl and shrugged, "No funny shit alright."

Daryl nodded, "You have my word."

Strumpet pulled the handcuff key from his pocket and then undid the cuffs leading Daryl into the bathroom. When Strumpet stood there looking at him Daryl rolled his eyes, "What ain't never seen one before?"

Strumpet laughed, "Oh man you don't even want to go there. Now piss or get your ass out, I might have uncuffed you but I ain't dumb enough to leave you in here alone."

Daryl groaned, focusing on pissing, it was a good thing he had to go, but going in front of the other man made him nervous. When he was done Strumpet looked at him funny, "Not going to wash your hands? That's gross man."

Daryl huffed, washing his hands with the water that was in the sink. He held them up, "Look alright asshole?"

Strumpet smirked, "Turn around and I'll cuff you back up." When Daryl turned around he felt Strumpet put the cuffs back on, that was when Strumpet made his mistake, he turned his back and there was Carol smirking at him.

Carol knew she had to get the key from Strumpet however she could. So when they came out of the bathroom she smiled at him sweetly, "Victor, I just want to thank you so much for all you've done for me." She engulfed Strumpet in a big hug her hand slipping into his pocket easily taking the key from him and slipping it into her own pocket. She knew a few things about Strumpet that Daryl didn't know and she knew he would be so unnerved that he wouldn't feel her take the key.

When she pulled away he chuckled nervously, "Oh Miss Carol, you're barking up the wrong tree." He looked over at Daryl and winked, "I like a different team. Y'all enjoy your dinner."

Strumpet left and Carol turned to see her man dumbstruck, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Daryl was putting two to two together and he felt the need for a long hot shower, "He's….he likes….HE SAW MY DICK!"

Carol chuckled, "I know, I didn't have time to warn you, but Victor is gay. I didn't know how to stop you and honestly he didn't touch you did he?"

She walked toward him and he was still shaking his head, "DAMN IT! He saw my dick!"

Carol giggled and leaned into his chest, "I know baby, I'm sorry, but it's a really nice dick and I can see why he looked."

Daryl shook his head staring off into space, "WOMAN!"

Carol kissed his neck, "Come on baby, it's fine. Don't get upset, he has a partner he wouldn't hurt you. He was just screwing with you."

Daryl felt dirty, sick almost, "Nope, you did this on purpose."

Carol huffed, pulling away from him, "Oh yes Daryl I made you ask him to go to the bathroom and I made him gay just so he could eye you up. Come on you big baby, I need to feed you. You need your strength."

Daryl huffed sitting down in the chair next to the bed, "Ain't right that shit. I wouldn't be lookin' at him, he ain't got no right lookin' at me. HE WAS EYEIN' ME!"

Carol grabbed his face, "Daryl! Enough, now we have enough to worry about without you getting all freaked out about this. Now come on, you need to eat to keep your strength up." She leaned in and whispered to him, "I got the key so shut up now please."

Daryl looked at her and smirked, "I told ya I love ya?"

Carol smiled, "Not enough, but I know."

After she fed him dinner, they waited as one of the guards came and took away their meal. Daryl settled down on the bed next to Carol, both of them pretending to sleep but they were waiting for the signal from Merle. Carol had already took his cuffs off and now they just waited. He had his arm wrapped around her, while his hand was spread out wide across the baby bump. "Ya know what ya want to name her?"

Carol shook her head, "I don't know. I'm too afraid to pick names."

Daryl sighed, tilting her head up so he could look at her, "Don't be afraid to name our kid. That's our kid in there, we made her. I like the name MaryAnn that was my momma's name."

Carol looked up at him and smiled, "MaryAnn Rose Dixon, sounds nice."

Daryl nodded, "Sure as hell does. I'm gonna get ya both out of her Carol. Both of ya, then we're gettin' the fuck away from this sick freak and findin' Rick and findin' a place to build a life."

Carol nodded, putting her face against the scruff of his jaw, "I know, I trust you with our lives."

Before Daryl could answer, the whole building shook, he jumped off the bed, pulling her with him, "Come on, that's Merle. The bastard always was loud."

He opened the door slowly and looked up and down the hallway. He saw the guards had ran toward the explosion. He grabbed Carol's hand and started down the hall, they were almost to the stairs when they came face to face with Martinez.

**Ok, well that's all from here! AG will do the whole Martinez angle! Hope you liked it! LOL…be kind review your author with nice things….I like nice things! Hugs you all! Kaye**


	10. Escape

Chapter 10….Escape

**Well here we go! AG and I worked on this one together even though she's on a family vac. She just misses me! Hope you enjoy! Buckle up! It's gonna get bumpy.**

**-Stay-**

Daryl pushed Carol behind him, "What took a so fuckin' long?"

Martinez snarled at him, "Had to get in the fuckin' door dumb ass. Now come on, the others are waiting."

Carol let Daryl drag her down the stairs toward the fire fight. Explosions were rocking the hospital and Carol could smell burnt flesh and hear screams all around her. She saw Martinez grab two women and pull them behind him as gun fire erupted. Daryl all but pushed her to the ground covering her.

Merle spotted them and screamed to Daryl, "COME ON BOY THE BUS IS LEAVIN'!"

Daryl hauled Carol off the floor and pushed her toward the hole that Merle and Glenn had blown in the side of the hospital. As they were loading up the Governor came running toward them, guns a blazing. Glenn let out an ungodly scream as he threw one of the grenades and it landed at the governor's feet. He looked at them in shock and then turned and ran the other way. Beth floored the bus that they had gotten running and started out of the parking lot when the blast hit. Merle ordered her to go back, she turned the bus around almost dumping them but Merle helped her set it to rights. Carol was huddled in a seat with Daryl, clinging to him afraid to look.

Merle and Glenn stood at the windows, "Go slow angel, want to make sure the mother fucker is done."

Beth nodded, keeping her eyes forward, watching as walkers poured out of the woods coming toward them.

As they went by the hole in the hospital Glenn and Merle saw the governor rolling around on the ground his whole body engulfed in flames. Merle nodded, "Get use to it mother fucker, you're gonna be burning for eternity. MOVE OUT BETH!"

Beth pushed the bus to the limits as she moved away from the hospital. Their group was whole with the addition of two women with Martinez. Daryl pulled Carol close to him and kissed the top of her head, "Let's go woman, let's go home."

**-Stay-**

Beth pulled them into the old camping grounds, her body was shaking from nerves and she wasn't sure how long she could keep going. When they got to the fence, Merle jumped out and unlocked the gate, letting her pull in. Then she pulled the bus up to small circle of campers that they had deemed good enough for the night. She put her head on the steering wheel and closed her eyes, they had made it and no one had died.

**-Stay-**

Carol ran the brush through her hair and she sighed, even her bones hurt tonight. She hadn't realized how tired she was until Daryl had taken her to the river nearby to clean up. Her belly was getting bigger and she wondered if it was possible to swell up like that little girl in the Willy Wonka movie. She ran her hand absently over her baby bump and smiled when she felt him wrap his arms around her and do the same thing.

Daryl took in her scent, he had already taken her by the river, he had to, being without her even that little bit of time was enough to kill him. Now that he had her back, he wanted her with him every minute. "How's the peanut?"

Carol smiled, "Fine baby. I'm just tired."

Daryl nodded against her skin, "Well come on, let's get your ass to bed. Long day tomorrow. We want to head into Virginia."

Carol nodded, she knew they wouldn't be staying long, but the thought of getting on the back of the bike and riding for hours didn't sound like a good time and a fluttering in her stomach said that baby felt the same way. As she eased into his arms on the lumpy camper mattress she said a silent prayer that they would be alright, all of them.

**-Stay-**

The pain was unbelievable, Phillip Blake should have been dead by now, but he wasn't. His hair was all but burnt off and the left side of his body would be forever scarred after what Merle and Daryl Dixon had done to him. Not only had they tried to kill him, but they took his Penny away and her mother. As the young doctor of the group worked on getting him stable he laid there in silence, planning all the ways he would kill them and make their women suffer. Yes the governor had survived, if for nothing more than revenge.

**-Stay-**

They had been travelling through Virginia now for two days and besides the dead they hadn't seen one living soul. Daryl had the uneasy feeling that they were being watched as they pulled up to a small general store. He nodded to Merle, who nodded back, both men exchanging a whole conversation in that one look.

'You feel that'

'Yeah, you too huh'

Daryl looked at Carol, "Stay here and keep your eyes open."

She smiled up at him; he could see how tired she was. Having this baby on the run wasn't doing her any good and he knew he needed to get her somewhere safe for the night with a bed and a good meal into her. He touched her cheek and followed Glenn and Merle into the store.

Carol pulled herself off the bike, looking over she saw that Martinez and his two companions, Karla and Shelly were already on guard. Maggie was looking over the map with Beth, so Carol scanned the street. She gasped when she saw it.

There at the end of the street, hanging on a cross made of old telephone beams was a living man. He was gagged and he was staring at Carol begging for her help. Martinez most have saw it too, because he ran to her side, "Don't! Go get Daryl and Merle."

Martinez stood there as Carol ran into the store, she found Glenn first, "Get Daryl and Merle, we have a problem."

Daryl came running having heard her words, "What's the matter?"

Carol was near tears, "There's a man, ALIVE, nailed to two old telephone poles at the end of the street."

Daryl and Merle looked at each other, they went outside. Martinez was still training his weapon down the street. "What do we do?"

Daryl looked around, "It's a trap. We go in there and let him down and we get took. That's what it is. This town ain't empty."

Merle nodded, noting that a few of the curtains were moving in the windows, "We best move brother." He took his gun and fired killing the man on the telephone poles; he looked at Daryl, "It was the only humane thing to do."

They loaded up the women and drove as fast as they could out of the town, hoping that whatever was there didn't follow them.

As they left the city limits three men stepped out and watched them go, "What'd we do now daddy? They done killed out best lamb!"

The oldest of the three men laughed, "Looks like we go huntin' boys! Did ya see those boys have more women than they need and that one was breedin' stock. Come on boys, let's go. It's huntin' season."

The youngest man, squealed out, "I gonna get me a real woman. Not one of them dead ones!"

The three men loaded up their supplies and headed out, they couldn't wait to find their query. Hunting was one thing that always got their blood pumping.

**-Stay-**

They didn't stop until the next morning, even riding through the night. Daryl had to keep squeezing her hands to keep her awake, but she couldn't help it. She was exhausted and it was just a matter of time before she collapsed. They stopped for breakfast on the border of Virginia and West Virginia. An old fruit stand, there were apples on the trees and Beth and Carol decided to pick some for extra food. They had been picking for awhile when Carol stood up too fast and the world went dark.

Beth saw her go down and she ran toward her, "HELP! HELP ME!"

Daryl and Maggie were the first ones to her, "What the fuck is wrong with her?"

Maggie felt her pulse, "She's exhausted. We need to stop before we all fall down."

Merle nodded, "Saw a sign for a bed and breakfast not far from here. Load her into Martinez's car and we'll head there. Should be alright for a day or two."

Daryl nodded, scooping her up and carrying her to the car. As they rode to the bed and breakfast he rode along side of Martinez, his eyes going to her sleeping form from time to time. She needed better than all this, she needed to be someplace safe and warm. It was the least he could do.

**-Stay-**

Carol woke up somewhere warm and soft. She stretched and rolled over looking around the room. They were in some kind of house. The door opened and Beth came in smiling, "Well hello there sleepy head. Daryl will be so glad you're awake. He's out with the others burning the walker bodies. You passed out when we were picking apples."

Carol groaned sitting up, "I feel awful."

Beth nodded handing her a bowl of oatmeal, "Sorry it's all we have tonight. But Daryl said you needed to eat it all."

Carol nodded, her head was killing her and she wasn't sure if she could keep her eyes open for very long. Beth watched her eat, her hands fidgeting in her lap. "Carol, could you do something for me?"

Carol looked at her, "Sure Beth, honey, anything for you."

Beth looked at her hands, "Will you suggest to Maggie that…."

Before she could finish Maggie pushed the door open, "How's the patient?"

Carol smiled, "I'm doing so much better. Thank you for dinner."

Maggie shrugged, "It's nothing. We gave you and Daryl the second biggest room. Martinez and his groupies have the one with the biggest space."

Carol chuckled, "You've heard them too?"

Maggie shrugged, "Hey if he gets them both pregnant then maybe they'll stay put somewhere and start their own hippie compound and leave us the hell alone. I say anywhere that man ain't is a good place to be."

Carol smiled, the two women were fine and helped out a lot but whatever kind of strange freaking triangle they had was unnerving. Carol looked at Beth, "You know, Maggie, maybe Beth could stay with us or you guys, or you could have Merle stay with her. You know for safety's sake."

Maggie bit her lip, "I don't know Carol, Merle?"

Carol smiled, "He's harmless and she already rides with him every day. This way pairs stay together, it's for the best you know."

Maggie looked at Beth who trying not to look like a kid at Christmas, "I guess so. But Bethie you come across the hall if he tries anything, you hear?"

Beth nodded, "Sure but it's Merle."

Maggie huffed and went out the door. Beth turned to Carol and smiled, "Thank you."

Carol nodded, "Just be careful, we don't need two of us pregnant."

**Ok, so the governor lived! There are three crazy ass rednecks after them, they still haven't found Rick. Beth is going to be sleeping with Merle in the same room alone! I think I covered all the crazy shit in this chapter! Now Athlete Girl will write your dirty METH smut! Have a great night! Kaye**


	11. Her First and Only: METH

Chapter 11…Her First and Only

**Here is the Meth you've been waiting for! I hope you enjoy! Send some love out to Athlete Girl for getting this one done for us! I will update tomorrow and we will see the action! Kaye**

-Stay-

It was unbelievable, the bed and breakfast had a propane tank that had been shut off because the owners had been away. When the men opened the lines they were able to turn on the water heater and stove which meant hot water and a hot meal. They could have real showers! They drew lots to determine the order. Martinez and his girls saved water by showering together as did Glenn and Maggie and Carol and Daryl. Beth waited until late at night to make sure that the tank was full then took a long shower that was so hot that she looked like a lobster when she got out. Merle was the last and he was finishing things up downstairs when his thoughts turned to Beth and how she had shyly asked him to share her room so she wouldn't be alone. Merle knew that Beth + bed + locked door = recipe for disaster so he had planned to wait as long as possible to take his shower, beat off while he was in there, and pass out on the floor while she was sleeping.

He stopped in their room to grab his clothes and found her stretched out on the bed reading a book by the soft lantern light. She was wearing a fluffy white robe and slippers and her hair was still wet. When the door opened she looked up from her book and beamed at him. "It's wonderful," she breathed. "We're so blessed Merle." Merle nodded with his eyes, retrieved his clothes and exited. He walked as he could to the bathroom, locked the door and pulled his hard member out of his pants. He leaned his head back and imagined pulling Beth's robe open and fucking her until his dick fell off. When he was done he opened his eyes, breathed a sigh of relief and climbed into the shower.

The hot water coursed over his body and he scrubbed himself twice to lift the grime, then he toweled off and gave himself the best shave he'd had since the world went to hell. _Smooth as a bible girl's bottom _he thought, inspecting his job. He combed his shampooed hair and smirked in the mirror. He usually kept it shorn at military length but now it was grown out enough to be curly. _Need to ask that bible girl to trim it up for me._ The thought of her gentle fingers combing through his hair made his cock stir again. He laughed to himself. _Good to know I aint dead._

**-Stay-**

Beth waited for Merle to finish his shower, nervously flipping the pages of her book. When she had inspected the bedroom that afternoon she saw that the closet had two fluffy oversized white robes with matching slippers for the bed and breakfast guests and it was pure heaven to slide her scrubbed and shaved body into a set after her shower. She had found a whole shelf of books downstairs and had been absorbed in the one she chose when Merle opened the door to get his clothes. Her heart had hammered while she watched him pick up his clean clothes and leave. The condoms Carol had given her were in the pocket of the robe, she was going to make her move tonight. _I love him. I don't want anyone else and I want to belong to him_, she thought. She knew it was possible that he wouldn't love her back but she was willing to put it on the line. Life was too short.

When Merle came in he was surprised to find her still reading. "Hey," she said softly and he grunted in reply. "Aint ya tired little girl?" he asked as he dumped his dirty clothes next to his bag. He was wearing a clean pair of cargo pants with no shirt and she stared at his chest. She closed her open mouth and replied, "Nope. Not tonight." Merle walked to the other side of the bed and grabbed the unoccupied pillow then threw it on the floor in between the door and the bed. He was avoiding looking at her knowing it would only cause torment. She watched him throw a blanket on the floor and she said, "It's a big bed Merle. Please, sleep up here." She smiled at him and scooted over so he'd have the side closest to the door. "Missy," he said tiredly. "Aint a good idea. Ya need ta go to sleep."

"Please," she said softly. "It's a real bed and you deserve it. And I-I want to sleep with you." His head snapped towards her and she was looking at him hopefully. Her hair was dry now and curled softly around her shoulders and her freshly scrubbed skin glowed. _A man could drown in them eyes_ he thought as hers glowed luminously at him. "I aint the man for ya," he said curtly, squatting down carefully so he didn't break his hard on in half. She sat up straighter on the bed and inclined towards him. "That's my decision," she said firmly. "And I've decided. I've got these," she added, digging the condoms out of her pocket and holding them up for him to see. "I know I love you," Beth said simply. "If you don't love me back I…I'll live with it. I want you. I have for a long time and I'm ready Merle. Please say yes."

Merle didn't answer but his eyes didn't waver from her. Beth slid off the bed and approached him in bare feet. She stood in front of him and gently took his hand, rising on her toes to kiss the corner of his mouth. She leaned herself into his chest and held his eyes. "You don't want me?" she asked, unsure of her herself. _His eyes are so blue._ Merle's eyes roved from her eyes to her mouth and down the V-shaped front of her robe where he knew her breasts pressed against the fabric. "Fuck yeah I do," he said breathing heavily. She smiled a little then untied her robe and let it fall open, exposing the skin between her pert breasts. Merle's lantern illuminated the soft cloud of blond hair between her legs and he was lost.

Merle's mouth swallowed hers hungrily and she leaned into it, opening hers to yield to him. He was panting like a racehorse and she thrilled to his touch, learning about the power she could wield with just a tentative rub of her hips against his. His arms were under the robe and his hand was exploring her roughly. He squeezed her ass and pulled her against him, groaning when his bulging erection sank into her soft stomach. Her hands clutched at his chest and she knew she was not going to be able to stand much longer so she pulled him towards the bed.

He quickly dropped his pants and eased her back on the bed. "Open up yer robe," he rasped quietly. She opened her robe so her breasts showed and he growled, "All of it." She swallowed and shifted her legs so she was completely exposed, her arms still in the sleeves. Merle ripped a condom package open with his teeth, put it on and was on top of her before she even saw him move. She raised her head to see the muscle fibers taught against the skin of his shoulders before he plundered her mouth again and moved his down to her breasts. He rested his weight on one arm and squeezed a nipple with one hand while his mouth laved the other. He sucked one nipple hard, making her gasp then moved to the next, doing the same. He lifted his head to sink his teeth softly in her belly then move to her mound of soft hair. He rubbed his nose in it then crazy with the smell he jammed his tongue into her tight opening, moaning loudly at how tight she was.

He was frenzied and he couldn't stop. He rose up on his knees and lined up with her, sucking again at her breasts then sinking his tongue deep in her mouth as he pushed into her. He felt her tear and she cried out against him and he kissed her over and over until she couldn't breathe and she gasped for air. Merle rocked inside her and thrust deep inside when he came, hoarsely screaming her name and dropping his sweaty head on her chest with his last pump.

Merle collapsed next to her trying to catch his breath and looked over at her. "Fuck", he groaned snaking his arm under her back and pulling her onto his chest where she pressed into him, shaking. "Didn't wanna hurt ya," he muttered over and over again, kissing her head and stroking her hair. "I fucked it up," he said. "Didn't wanna hurt ya. I couldn't stop, I just couldn't fuckin' help it. Ya so beautiful, needed ya so bad. Didn't mean to hurt ya and I did. Fuckin' wanted ya so bad." He tipped her head back and looked at her tearstained face. "I'm so fuckin' sorry," he murmured, kissing the tears off of her face. Beth's arms encircled him and she cried a little bit and burrowed into him like she wanted to get inside of his body. He pulled the fluffy robe off of the bed and draped it over them then encircled her with his arms, holding her tightly. He felt tears sting his own eyes and he sank his face into her hair.

Beth was completely overwhelmed by the experience and her head spun. It had hurt and she had been scared and she hadn't expected the brutality of it but she wanted so badly to do it again despite how shaky she was, she had never been so close to another human being. She sniffed and said, "Just hold me, I love you so much Merle." Relaxed and warm, they fell asleep.

In the morning Beth woke up to find Merle studying her. She smiled sleepily and snuggled into him, still wrapped in the fluffy robe. "Morning," she said in a throaty voice. He studied her face and said, "You OK?" She stretched, smiling and winced a little. "I don't know, I think we should try it again to see," she said. And Merle made soft, slow love to Beth Greene.


	12. Momma Bear

Chapter 12…Momma Bear

**Thank you for all the love! I'm working through some serious writer's block, but bear with me! I'm trying to update everything as much as I can! Thanks to Athlete Girl who is helping this girl out! **

**-Stay-**

They say that there is nothing scarier than a mother that is protecting their young. Daryl had seen it a number of times in the wild, but to see it on his woman, his Carol had been a sobering experience.

The morning started out like they had planned, everyone was gathering what they could. Martinez had his groupies with him going up and down the aisles of the pharmacy grabbing what they could. While Glenn and Maggie were in charge of getting supplies from the grocery store. Merle and Beth were siphoning gas, while Daryl and Carol checked the camping store.

Daryl cleared the store and then he and Carol started loading up anything they could find that would fit into the car that Martinez was driving. Carol had been humming softly to herself and was moving around back behind the counter when Daryl felt a gun in his back, "Don't ya move now son, we ain't into hurtin' a young buck like ya, but we want that doe ya got with ya."

Daryl growled, "That ain't fuckin' gonna happen."

The man knocked him in the back of the head, sending him down to the ground on his knees hard. "Daddy! He ain't gonna tell us where she is!"

Two more men stepped out from the shadows snickering, "Well Jeb that sucks for him don't it. We want your does there boy and there ain't nothin' ya can do to stop us."

Daryl huffed, hoping like hell that Carol was somewhere safe or getting the others, "FUCK YOU!"

The man called 'Daddy' used the butt of his shotgun to slam into Daryl's stomach and he doubled over. That's when all hell broke loose.

Carol stood up two Desert Eagles in her hands, she had them trained on the men, "You need to step back, right THE FUCK NOW!"

Daryl's head snapped up and he couldn't believe that standing there was his woman, his Carol; she was off her damn rocker. He'd never seen that look in her eyes before, she looked like a mountain lion eyeing up her prey. She cocked her head to the side and grinned at them, "I'm a damn good shot too."

The three men laughed, the one called 'Daddy' taking a step toward her, "Ain't no woman gonna shot us down here. Listen here missy, ya put those down and come with us and I might let you keep the baby there in your belly."

Daryl wasn't sure what happened first, if it was Carol's animal like scream or if 'Daddy's head exploding but he got down, covering his head as bullets flew over his head. When all he heard was a clicking sound, he looked up to see the three men were laid out on the ground, not much left of them.

Carol was frozen standing almost on top of the counter, her fingers still pulling the triggers. Daryl pulled himself off the ground, his hand going to his ribs he moved toward her, "Carol, woman they're dead."

Carol didn't move her eyes were fixed dead ahead of her as he moved around the counter. Turning her head he looked into her eyes, "It's alright, it's over."

Carol nodded, then the front door of the store opened and she pushed Daryl behind her with some kind of crazy baby strength the guns held high.

Merle held up his hand, "Whoa, hold on there mouse, it's me. Just me, everyone whole here?"

Daryl nodded, taking the guns from her hands, "Yeah, ran into some trouble, but Carol took care of it."

Merle walked over, Beth going to Carol, "Carol are you hurt?" That's when Daryl saw the red spot spreading across her shoulder.

He tore off her coat and there on her left shoulder was a graze, "Carol? Are ya hurt anywhere else? CAROL!"

Carol looked at him, her eyes starting to tear up, "They were going to hurt you and the baby, I couldn't let them do that."

Daryl sighed, pulling her into his arms, "I know baby, it's alright. Are ya hurt anywhere else?"

Carol shook her head, her eyes still kind of funny. Daryl looked over at Beth, "Beth, take her back to the bikes. Don't leave her."

Beth nodded, putting her arm around Carol gently, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Carol nodded as Beth led her outside. Merle looked up at Daryl, he was crouched over the dead bodies, "Shit, this was little sis?"

Daryl nodded, holding his ribs, "Fuckers jumped me and Carol was behind the counter, she went nuts. They told her if she was good they'd let her keep the baby. She kept firin' it was the damnest thing."

Merle nodded standing up, "Shit, we best get out of here. Beth and me found two trucks down by the gas station, both of them run. We can leave my bike, take Maggie and Glenn's if we need too. Figured little sis might do better if she has a place to sleep at night."

Daryl sighed, "Yeah, we might all sleep better that way. We need to move, need to find Rick and Michonne, who knows how many other crazy assholes are out there."

Merle and Daryl took what they could from the store and made their way back to their group. Daryl was going to do everything he could to keep her safe, but she proved that nothing or no one was going to take that baby or him away from her.

**-Stay-**

They had worked themselves deep into the heart of Virginia that night. Taking turns they kept watch that night trying to keep an eye out for anything that might be going bump in the night.

Daryl and Beth had cleaned up the graze on Carol's shoulder. Really it wasn't anything more than a little scratch when they were done. She hadn't said much, when they took off in their little caravan, Daryl had pulled her close to him and she had buried her head into his chest and went to sleep. He kept watch over her, but it wasn't until they pulled in for the night that she came undone.

She was dreaming, she knew that. She was running as fast as she could, the three men laughing behind her. Branches from the trees were slapping her in the face and she cradled the baby to her chest, hoping that she would find Daryl. He would protect them.

She stumbled into a clearing and fell to her knees and then the men turned into Sophia. Sophia in walker form. Carol sobbed, "Sophia?"

Walker Sophia cocked it's head at her, "You couldn't take care of me and now you're bringing another baby into this world? Did you love me at all? You couldn't protect me! YOU DIDN'T PROTECT ME!"

Carol shook her head, tears falling down her cheeks, "I tried! We looked for you!"

Walker Sophia growled at her, "NO YOU DIDN'T DARYL DID! Maybe he can protect this baby, because you can't!"

Carol felt something sharp in her chest, looking down she gasped the baby was a walker and had bitten her. Walker Sophia laughed, "You didn't take care of that baby either!"

**-Stay-**

Daryl could hear her screams across the camp site; he ran full force toward the truck. Merle and Beth were already on their way, but he ran past them, opening the door he saw she was thrashing all over the seat. He crawled on top of her, pinning her arms down so she didn't hurt herself or the baby, "CAROL! CAROL!"

Her eyes snapped open and she gasped for air, "DARYL!"

She grabbed him pulling him down into her, sobbing. She clung to him, "I couldn't take care of Sophia, I killed her! I killed her! This baby is doomed!"

Daryl sat up taking her with him, he looked over at Merle who just shook his head, not sure what to do for either of them. Daryl stroked her hair, "It's fine, ya didn't kill Sophia, she got lost. We did all we could to find her."

Carol shook her head, "I didn't, I should've looked! I should've looked for her! I didn't! What kind of a mother does that!"

Daryl pulled her closer, "A mother that listened to me, I told ya to stay by camp in case someone found her. Now stop this! The baby is fine and Sophia would be kickin' your ass if she saw ya this upset."

Carol pulled away her eyes red from crying and her chest heaving in almost hiccup sobs, "What if she hates me for not finding her! What if she thinks I'm replacing her with this baby?"

Daryl was out of his depth here, he had no idea what to do. So he did the one thing he could, he laid her back on the seat, pulling her shirt up a little, he took her hand and placed it on her ever growing belly, "CAROL! Do you feel that? Do ya feel that baby? That baby was made from our LOVE woman, our LOVE, you and me and we're in this together! I wasn't with ya with Sophia, I should've been there for ya, but I couldn't get out of my damn way. THIS BABY WILL BE LOVED AND SAFE! Ya hear me?"

Carol looked up at him, her head slowly nodding at him, her voice breaking, "I'm scared."

Daryl swallowed down his own tears, "I know woman, I am too. But today ya kicked some major ass and let those fuckers know that NO ONE touches our kid. I love ya both and I ain't gonna let nothin' happen to ya. With my last breath Carol! The last! I will protect ya. Do ya believe me?"

Carol nodded; her hand was still on her belly, his over it. Just as he was going to move it, her belly jerked and they looked at each other. Carol grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach, the baby moved again and this time Daryl felt it.

He looked at her his eyes wide, "Was that the kid?"

Carol nodded, tears streaming down her face, "Yes, she must like your voice."

Daryl moved so he was laying half out of the truck, his mouth against her stomach, "Hey kid, it's your daddy, ya need to talk to your momma, she's havin' a rough night and needs to know your alright. Can ya do that again?"

When the baby kicked again Carol covered her mouth and closed her eyes. She had been so scared with all the running that she hadn't felt the baby yet and at five months she thought she should've by now. Now the baby was flipping all over the place. Daryl crawled up her body, mindful of the small baby bump between them, he kissed her softly, "See woman the kid's fine."

Carol nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck, the baby was alive and so were they. Now if she could conquer her nightmares, she just might make it in this world with Daryl by her side.

**Ok, Review me!**


	13. The More We Move

Chapter 13….The More We Move

**Sorry it's been so long on this one, I honestly was stuck with what to do here! So I think I have a plan…well I think…Hope your Monday is kicking ass! Let's see what's going on with our favorite couples!**

**-Stay-**

Carol labored up the stairs of the small farm house in southern Pennsylvania they had spent the winter. There had been no sign of Rick and Michonne and the small group was starting to think they weren't going to find them. They had settled into a routine, even Martinez and his freak circle seemed to fall into place with them. Hey if the man could handle two women who the hell was anyone to say they were wrong. But Carol was struggling at nine months pregnant she was miserable. And she knew she was driving Daryl crazy.

She pulled herself into the house and panted as she set the water jug down. Her back was aching something awful and her feet were swollen and honestly she was just ready for this baby to come into the world. She couldn't help that she was snapping at everyone, she just wanted to have the baby. If she wasn't snapping, she was crying and she knew that Daryl was ready to put an arrow through his own head.

She picked up the water jug and made her way down the hallway toward the small kitchen, Beth was already in there making lunch for everyone. Daryl and Merle had gone out to hunt, more like get away from the crazy pregnant lady, while Martinez and Glenn were working on the trucks making sure they were in good running order. Shelly and Karla were on laundry duty and Maggie was changing the sheets for their beds.

Carol pulled herself into a chair and sighed, "I feel awful today."

Beth turned around and looked at her, "Do you need to go lay down?"

Carol shook her head, "I need to help."

Beth smiled, "You need to bake my niece a little longer. Have you picked a name yet?"

Carol smirked, "I don't know, we think so but Daryl said we should wait in case it's a boy. I think he hopes it's a boy."

Beth chuckled, "It's a Dixon thing, they need more men around then women I think. Plus if it's a girl he has to deal with dating and I don't know if Daryl's ready for that yet, if EVER."

Carol chuckled, "You might be right. Why don't I help you, give me something to do before my brain goes to a crying mess."

Beth and Carol laughed as they made lunch, both of them trying really hard to focus but their mood was so light for a change it was nice to laugh.

They were just getting ready to call everyone for lunch, when two men came walking into the kitchen, guns held, "Well, well, look what we found; the governor will be very pleased. Now ladies if you would just join us in the living room."

Beth took Carol's hand and the two of them walked in front of the men to the living room. When they got there, they saw Glenn and Martinez were already tied up and sitting on the floor, gags in their mouths. There were two men covered them, then the door opened and in he walked, burns covering most of his body, he smirked at Carol, "Well there she is, look at how beautiful my girl is and filled with my baby. Check upstairs and bring the others. We're going to have a party here today."

Carol stiffened as he walked across the room and fell on his knees in front of her, his hands going to her stomach, she tried to pull away, but one of the men put the gun to her head, pulling her now longer hair back so she was unable to move. The governor ran his hands over her stomach, leaning his head on her stomach, "It's alright Penny, daddy's here now."

**-Stay-**

Daryl and Merle had been coming back from their hunt when they saw Maggie make her way out of the upstairs window and down onto the porch overhang. When she dropped to the ground she ran straight for them, waving them back into the woods.

When they were hidden, she looked at them, "The governor is in there, he has the others, I got away. He's got at least six men with him. I didn't know what to do."

Daryl growled, "Where's Carol?"

Maggie wiped at her eyes, "She's in the living room, I heard him, he was calling the baby Penny."

Merle shook his head, "That sick fuck. What do you want to do?"

Daryl sighed, "I'm going in. Ya two need to stay out here, come in guns blazing when I give ya a signal."

Merle looked at his brother, "What signal would that be?"

Daryl shook his head, "I don't fuckin' know, but if somethin' happens to me, make sure ya get Carol and the baby out of here."

Merle stood there, watching as his brother walked across the yard and disappeared into the house, he only hoped that something would come along and save their asses, because he wasn't sure how any of them were going to make it out of this one.

Merle heard a noise behind him and he turned his gun drawn, and then he smiled.

**-Stay-**

Daryl stepped into the room and the governor smirked at him, "Well look the stud is here, you've taken good care of our girls here." One of the men moved behind Daryl and shoved his gun into his back.

Daryl snarled at him, "Ain't your fuckin' girls." The man behind him kicked at his knee, sending him down hard. Daryl looked up to see Carol's face twisting in pain; her hands were on her stomach. He knew without her telling him that the baby had picked that moment to come. He nodded to her, "It's gonna be alright woman."

She nodded her head, tears streaming down her face. The governor laughed, "Wow, this is really sweet how you take care of each other. Now as soon as Merle shows up with the other woman, we'll get this party started."

Daryl huffed, "Merle's long fuckin' gone so is Maggie. I sent them away, told them to run. Ya might as well get on with what ya got planned."

Before the governor could answer him, they heard a noise from outside, "GOVERNOR!"

Daryl's head snapped to the window, it couldn't be. The governor walked to the window and looked out, there standing in the driveway was Rick and Michonne, "COME OUT GOVERNOR I THINK WE'RE THE ONES YOU'RE LOOKING FOR!"

The governor smiled as he turned around, he walked over and kissed Carol on the cheek, "Be right back dear." She recoiled in disgust as he made his way out of the room. Daryl crawled toward her, but was knocked flat on his face by one of his men.

Daryl looked up at her, "I'm here woman, I'm here. That was Rick, it's gonna be fine." The man behind him put a boot into his back and he shut up, but he knew those words were enough to get her to calm down some. He could hear her panting and hear Beth whispering to her, the worse fucking time for the kid to come into the world, but at least with Rick there they had a chance.

**-Stay-**

The governor stepped out onto the porch to confront Rick and Michonne, but he was greeted with a gun to his head, Merle stood there smirking, "Miss me?" It was the last thing the governor heard before his world went black.

Merle and Maggie tied up the governor while Rick and Michonne made their way into the house. The guards were caught off guard and they took down two before they even got to the living room. Daryl jumped up and took the one holding him down. Beth scrambled over to untie Martinez and Glenn, while Shelly and Karla jumped another of the men.

It took a whole five minutes to take down the governor and his men, because he underestimated the power of the group, the power of their family. When Rick came in with Michonne he grabbed Daryl hugging him hard, "Brother, I miss you."

Daryl nodded, "I missed you too."

Carol groaned from the couch, "I hate to break up the reunion but I want to push!"

Daryl nodded, "Oh shit, yeah, sorry woman. MAGGIE!"

Maggie came flying into the room; giving her husband a quick kiss she helped Daryl get Carol down onto the couch. Beth cleared everyone out, as soon as they drug the bodies out onto the front porch. The governor was still out, leaning against the wall. Merle looked at Rick, "What should we do with him?"

Rick grinned, "Oh I got some ideas. But let's wait for Daryl."

Rick and Michonne brought the kids in while; the others dragged the bodies away to be burnt. They tied the governor up in the garage and made sure to station a guard on him. Rick and Michonne had volunteered while Beth and Merle kept an eye on Judith.

Inside the house, Maggie had helped Carol out of her pants, while Daryl crawled behind her on the couch. Maggie smiled up at her, "I can see the head! Come on Carol push!"

Daryl grabbed her hand, kissing her temple, "Come on woman, push my girl out!"

Carol bared down, pushing with everything she had. Beth had come back in and was wiping the sweat from her forehead. The others paced outside the French doors of the living room, waiting for word. After an hour the sound of a baby crying filled the air and they breathed a sigh of relief.

In the living room, Maggie cleaned the baby up and wrapped it in a blanket, handing it over to Carol, "What are you gonna name him?"

Daryl's head snapped up, "It's a boy?"

Maggie smiled, "Oh yeah it's a boy."

Carol sobbed looking down at the little boy, Daryl wrapped his arms around her kissing her shoulder, "Thank ya woman, thank ya for this. Thank ya for my family."

Maggie felt her own tears biting at her eyes as she looked up to see Daryl crying as he touched his son's face, "Hey little man, I'm your daddy. It's damn good to meet ya."

Carol choked back a sob, "He looks just like you."

Daryl chuckled, wiping at his eyes, "Poor bastard."

Carol looked up at Daryl, "Wyatt, Wyatt Daryl Dixon. That's his name."

Daryl nodded, brushing his thumb across her cheek to catch the tears, "That's a great name for our boy."

**Well we are getting close to the end of this little tale. Next chapter will be the governor's death, which you all enjoy and then we get the happy ending! Thanks for reading you guys and REVIEW ME!**


	14. When the Heavens Meet the Earth

Chapter 14…..When the Heavens Meet the Earth

**Well I'm bringing this one to a close. I want to thank you all for reading along with me on this one. I'm so glad that everyone loved little Wyatt! He was awesome! I'm closing this out and I want to thank a few ladies who keep me running, Shelly, Amber, Tula, and Shelly. I don't know what I would do without your friendship.**

**And of course the Dead Girls who are the most supportive ladies in the fandom! I'm working on more if you all want to read more CARYL. Hugs and love Kaye, aka SOA LOVING MOM.**

**-Stay-**

It's the most surreal thing that can happen to a person the moment they hold their child in their arms. And right now Daryl Dixon was having that feeling. He walked his son, Wyatt out into the hallway after Carol had told him to go, that she and Maggie were fine. He opened the French doors and looked up at his family, his brother, Beth, Glenn, Rick, Carl, Michonne, Judith, hell even Martinez and his crazy groupies and he smiled, "This here's our son, Wyatt. Wyatt this here's your family."

Merle nodded, pulling Beth closer, kissing the top of her head. Rick beamed at him, "Y'all did real good, just fine. Looks real strong."

Daryl nodded, his finger was resting in his son's tight grip, his heart was so full he was waiting for the other shoe to drop, for something to happen and come in and tell him it was all a lie. That he, Daryl Dixon, couldn't be this happy, but looking into the bright blue eyes of his son he knew nothing would take him from him, EVER.

Daryl walked toward Merle, smiling up at his big brother, "Wyatt this here's your Uncle Merle and he's gonna teach shit that your momma ain't gonna like. Do ya want to hold him? Carol wanted ya to hold him first."

Daryl saw Merle's face soften, the man almost choking back emotion as he spoke, "I don't know how."

Daryl smirked, "It's simple, hold your arms like this and I'll set him in the middle."

Merle nodded, holding his arms in a cradling position, then Daryl carefully eased Wyatt into his brother's arms. Merle smiled at his brother, looking back at Wyatt. Daryl could see his big brother had just fallen in love with his nephew. "Hey there ya little shit, thought ya was a girl. Did ya hear that crazy fucker out there talkin' at ya and callin' ya a girl and got pissed off so ya thought ya'd come out and do a little Dixon style ass whoopin'?"

The whole group laughed, Judith's face lighting up, "FUCKER!"

Rick groaned, picking up his daughter and glaring at Merle, Rick looked at Judith, "No honey don't say that word, honestly don't say ANY of the words that Uncle Merle does. EVER."

Judith just smiled and kissed her daddy, laying her head on his shoulder. Daryl stared at the girl and wondered if someday she'd be the one to steal his son's heart, like Carol had taken his.

After awhile Merle was forced to give the boy back so that the others could hold him and then Daryl took him back into Carol. Maggie wanted her to stay put for awhile, so she could rest, but the little guy needed fed.

Daryl watched in awe as his son latched onto his mother's breast and took his meal. He stood over them, his arms crossed, hands under his armpits, "Is he alright?"

Carol smiled, "Yes, he's perfect just like his daddy."

Daryl huffed, "You're only sayin' that cuz ya want me to change him when he's done."

Carol's face hardened a little, "What are you going to do with him?"

Daryl sighed, he knew the 'him' she was referring too. Merle had pulled him aside with Rick and the three of them had discussed what was to become of the governor and Daryl knew he had to get ready to go soon. "We're gonna take him away from the house and the kids and kill him. Ain't lettin' him come back to hurt our family again."

Carol nodded, reaching her hand out for him, "Just be careful and come back to us."

Daryl smirked, leaning down to kiss them both, "Nine lives or some shit like that remember?"

He leaned his forehead against hers, "Ain't ever gonna be too far away woman, never, just remember that. I love yas both." He smiled at his son, "Ya take care of your momma and I'll be back later to change your drawers."

He stood up, grabbing his crossbow; he turned and smiled at his family, walking out of the room toward the job at hand.

**-Stay-**

Phillip Blake wasn't having a good day, well he was till that damn sheriff found him, before that he had his Penny back, she was going to be new, fresh, clean to the world. He had men to follow him and now he was hog tied in the back of a truck with a bag over his head and two pissed off rednecks almost sitting on him as they drove. He couldn't help but think that this wasn't the way he wanted his day to be.

Rick stopped the truck and jumped out, going inside he checked the generators making sure they were still working. When he came out he motioned to the other men, who muscled The governor to his feet, cutting his legs free. Glenn walked behind them, a gun pointed into his back, while Merle and Daryl half drag him into the building.

The governor could smell saw dust, but he had no idea where they were as they laid him down and tied him to something. He chuckled under the hood, "Oh boys, you know I lived through that fire, I'll live through this. Even in walker form I'm coming back for ya."

Rick laughed, pulling the bag off his head, "Oh I doubt that. Just so you know after this moment not one of us will think of you again, you will stop to exist and I can only hope that when I get to hell I'll get to do it to ya again."

The governor laughed, "But my Penny lives on! She's part of me! I know it!"

Daryl huffed, "Ain't no Penny asshat, had us a fine baby boy, a DIXON boy and you ain't ever had a part of that woman to help make that, it was all me. Remember ya said it yourself ya shot blanks."

The governor's face contorted, "NO! IT WAS A GIRL. STOCKEY SAID IT WAS A GIRL!"

Rick chuckled, "He lied."

Rick nodded to Merle who threw the switch and they stood there watching as the governor screamed and cried like a little pussy. The log they had tied him too, was inching toward the splitter, Rick had remembered the lumber yard on his way in and none of them could think of a more fitting way for the governor to die than being split in half.

When the blade cut into his crotch for the first time they all stood still like statues. Thinking of all the loved ones they had lost at the man's hands. He stilled after awhile, but they made sure it did the job, didn't want him coming back as a walker. Then they watched as his body fell in two pieces to the floor.

Rick nodded to the others, "Let's get back."

**-Stay-**

The next day, Carol sat at the small kitchen table listening as Rick told them about New Alexandria, a small community they had found in Virginia. It had been a government fall back spot in case of an end of the world event. Rick told them that they had solar panels, fresh water, schools, everyone worked, and best yet, it was ran by two senators that got there before things got too out of control and was protected by military.

They all talked it over and decided that was the best place for them. When Daryl asked him why they came back, how they had found them. Rick told them that he and Michonne had to know if any of them had made it. That they had found their signs on the road and just happened across the governor knowing he would lead them straight to them.

Daryl wrapped his arm around his wife and son and knew in his heart that maybe for once they were getting a break, that things might get better for them. As Carol turned to him and smiled, he knew that they had for him at least, already.

**-Stay- (16 years later)**

"Momma! Tell Daddy I ain't got to wait for him! He's too damn slow!"

Carol rolled her eyes standing at the stove in their little home in New Alexandra, "Wyatt, please stop calling your daddy old, you know that just makes it worse."

Daryl came in the kitchen and glared at his son, "I'm tellin' ya boy, one more old comment out ya and me and you are gonna have some damn words!"

Wyatt sighed, "Daddy I told ya, I wanted to get an early start so I could be back in time to see Judith before her shift and now that ain't gonna happen! If you and momma could knock off that noise in your room for five minutes I might have gotten more sleep and got the hell out of here this morning."

Daryl growled, stepping up against his son's chest, "Boy, ya talk about your momma's sex life one more time and you're gonna need to glue your teeth back in your head to kiss that girl!"

Carol stepped between them, Daryl and Wyatt had always been the best of friends, but since puberty had hit the two of them were at each other's throats all the time. "Ok, boys, calm down. SIT and I'll get you some breakfast."

Both of her men grumbled as they sat down at the table, glaring at each other. Daryl huffed, "I ain't doin' nothin' wrong, tryin' to do somethin' nice for damn boy and he kicks shit in my face."

Carol turned giving him a warning look, which meant one more word and you'll be the one sleeping on the porch not the dog. He sighed, taking a bite out of his toast. Just as Carol was going to sit down, there was a knock at the door. Carol sighed, "I'll get it."

Daryl shook his head, "Nah, I got it." He kissed her cheek and went to the door.

A few minutes later he returned with Judith in tow, she lit up the room when she saw Wyatt, "Hey Wyatt, your daddy said that today you could take me out hunting, that he was busy with things. And I've been dying to try out the bow you made me for Christmas."

Wyatt looked at his dad, who was crossing his arms and leaning against the doorway, giving him the, _see you run your mouth and I was just trying to get you some alone time with her_, look. Wyatt swallowed hard, "Oh yeah, that's great. Let me pack a bag."

Carol stood up and smiled, handing him his pack, "Already done, enough to eat and blanket if you get caught out there over night, but you need to come home if you can or Rick will be looking for you."

Wyatt smiled, kissing his momma's cheek, "I will thanks mom."

Carol smiled, leaning against the counter, watching as her son walked up to his father and pulled him into a hug. Wyatt whispered something and Daryl smiled clapping him on the back, "Y'all get now. I got stuff to do myself."

Daryl sat down and smiled as he ate his breakfast. Carol looked at him, "Ok, tell me what he said."

Daryl shook his head, "NO, that's between a father and son."

Carol pouted, "Fine, don't tell me. But I know the STUFF you had planned today and I might have a headache."

Daryl frowned, "Fine, he told me thanks for givin' him those condoms."

Carol's head snapped up, "WHAT?"

Daryl chuckled, "I'm kiddin'! Damn Merle gave him the condoms. He just told me he loved me and I was the best man he knew." Carol could see he was getting a little choked up saying it.

She leaned across the table and kissed his lips softly, "I already knew that. What do you say that after breakfast we go do your stuff and thangs."

Daryl grinned like a wolf, "Oh woman, I think I can stay around for that. OH HELL yes."

**THERE YOU GO! One more story down! Hope you enjoyed**** Kaye**


End file.
